Sarah vs The Brain Snatcher
by Go-Chuck-Go
Summary: Casey and Sarah deliver Chuck into the hands of an evil medical establishment. They must fight against the Brain Snatcher and themselves to save Chuck. Chuck/Sarah/Ellie. Warning: Language, Fighting, Torture, Death.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Kryptonite

_Hi all….I did a little bit of re-write here on Sarah's POV. I think it gives a little better insight into Sarah._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah was at yet another Bartowski celebration. It was just one of a countless number that she had participated in since taking this assignment.

She always felt like a kid outside a candy store when she watched the group of friends interact. She was always looking in, but never quite apart of the group. Not that she couldn't be, Chuck made her painfully aware of how easy it would be to become apart of the group; if she would only succumb to temptation. She hadn't so far.

She absently sipped her glass of white wine as she watched Chuck interact with Ellie, Awesome, Morgan, Anna and a host of other friends from the hospital.

When she first met Chuck, she had been touched by his sincerity and amused by his awkwardness. She had liked him as a person; which was something she had not felt towards another person in a very long time.

The last five months had confirmed her assessment of his character. He really was a good guy and it colored her interaction with him at all levels. He was full of love and hope and goodness. These were foreign concepts to Sarah, but it made her see Chuck as more than the Intersect. He had become what she wanted in the quiet moments of her life. But she knew it was dangerous. Because knowing your dream and losing it, was also much more painful than never dreaming at all. Whether she wanted it or not; he had become, as she smirked to herself, her very own personal kryptonite.

She knew she was a good agent. She had proved that she was unflinching in her pursuit of a mission. Even John Casey, in his own steely eyed manner, had acknowledged her abilities. That had been a hard admission for him, since she was with the dreaded CIA.

However, none of her spy training or her iron will, had prepared her for this. She could handle risking her own life, but never his. She knew that admitting her own feelings could jeopardize him, in his already precarious world. So she wouldn't. It was torture fighting her inner feelings; fighting her need to tell him how she felt. But his safety came first.

She was enough of an agent to recognize that her 'professional detachment' was gone. Her every instinct told her that she should ask for a re-assignment. But she knew she wouldn't. He was her weakness; her undoing. And of course, he needed her.

She was proud that Chuck was doing well as the Intersect. General Beckman and Director Graham had recently been referring to Chuck by his given name, instead of The Intersect. It was a small change, but one that her agent's skill of observation had discerned.

However, the skills that allowed her to make critical assessments in the most trying field conditions, also allowed her to make an unflinching assessment of their current situation. Professionally, these skills had saved her life countless times. However in this case, it made her want to howl at the moon.

Her unflinching assessment was…. that Chuck was on borrowed time.

She was lost in these thoughts at the dinner table and did not see Chuck approach her and fill her plate with Ellie's mouth watering enchiladas. She looked up at him and saw his questioning eye. He knew that she rarely allowed herself the luxury of drifting off. Sarah gave him a reassuring half smile. He moved behind her chair to take his place beside her.

Suddenly her phone rang. Looking at the face of the iphone, she saw that it was Casey. Chuck looked over at her and they exchanged looks. She excused herself from the table and went into Chuck's room to take the phone call.

"What is it?" asked Sarah, allowing annoyance to show in her tone. Honestly, Casey knew she was here; he was probably calling to harass her.

"Briefing in ten minutes. My place."

"I'm in the middle of dinner. I can't leave without hurting my cover."

"Figure it out."

Sarah returned to the dining room; where the festivities were in full gear. Chuck gave her a pointed look when she returned.

She announced to the group that Scooter had locked himself out of The Wienerlicious and she needed to go let him back into the store. She explained that she would be right back.

The look on Chuck's face indicated that he didn't believe her story, but he gave her a reassuring smile. He knew better than to ask questions.

The briefing had already started when she arrived. Damn Casey. She was at his apartment in less than two minutes. He had deliberately made her late.

General Beckman was reviewing logistics. Casey looked up stonily. His eyes were slightly bulged. Sarah knew that Casey was not happy and she felt a bit of joy at his discomfort. He deserved whatever ire that General Beckman had delivered.

"Thank you Agent Walker for attending. I was just explaining to Agent Casey that we have scheduled a series of tests for the Intersect."

"Tests?" asked Sarah. This was good. Perhaps they had found a way to cure Chuck. Perhaps the situation wasn't as dire as she thought.

"Yes. We are interested in what other type of capabilities that the Intersect may have."

Sarah tried to school her expression. This was definitely not what she expected. She was unsure exactly what 'other capabilities' meant. However, she knew better than to ask. If the government was interested in his other capabilities, it also indicated that his fate wasn't quite sealed. She willed herself to believe that this was a positive.

"Bring the Intersect to the Behavioral Science Center. Agent Walker, the first set of tests may take a few days depending on how well the Intersect reacts to the new stimulus. We may need to keep the Intersect away from his family. We do not want to alarm the family in case he reacts badly. Agent Walker, you may need to establish a cover story for his absence."

Sarah struggled to hold her tongue. The 'tests' alarmed her, especially regarding Chuck's possible bad reaction. She needed to talk to Director Graham. She glanced at Casey who looked murderous. He definitely was not responding well to their newest assignment.

The briefing ended and the screen went dark. Both agents looked at each other.

"This is bad," remarked Casey quietly. Those three little words struck terror into Sarah's heart.

"Not necessarily. You said yourself that Chuck won't be able to stay here forever. Maybe these tests might lead to something more optimal… than an underground holding facility," remarked Sarah. She didn't want to think of the other less optimal possibilities.

Casey just shrugged. Clearly he couldn't or wouldn't share any additional information.

Sarah returned to the Bartowski household and let herself in. She watched Chuck interact with his friends. Watching him calmed her. She stopped chiding herself for not asking for a re-assignment. She silenced the voice in her head that kept saying that this assignment was going to end badly. She just banished all negative thoughts from her brain.

Instead, she just stared at him and let her heart melt. She had to believe that there was hope. After all, he was her personal kryptonite.


	2. Chapter 2: Persuasion

Chapter 2: Persuasion

**Outside the Wienerlicious**

**Lunch Time**

"No." The word resonated between them.

"What do you mean, no?" asked Sarah incredulously. Chuck couldn't actually have refused an assignment.

Chuck just glared at her. His intent was clear.

"You heard me. I am not going to have tests ran on me to determine my other capabilities. It's enough that I'm the Intersect. I don't want to know about anything else and I certainly don't want anyone else to know more about me," replied Chuck, hotly.

Their conversation was not going as Sarah had planned. She normally was able to gently persuade Chuck into doing whatever she wanted. She hadn't expected this much resistance about the tests.

"Chuck, you can't be serious. You can't refuse an order. It's just not done," explained Sarah.

She understood that his life had been turned upside down, when he downloaded the Intersect. She could understand why he was hesitant about the new tests. But he had to realize that he didn't really have a choice; and neither did she.

Sarah needed him to relent. It would be easier on him and on her.

"Okay, tell me why this would be in my best interest to have these tests?" asked Chuck.

Sarah gulped. She didn't have a good answer. The tests certainly weren't going to help him get rid of the Intersect. In fact, they had been ordered not to mention to the medical staff anything about the Intersect, nor were the agents allowed to leave Chuck alone.

Chuck saw her hesitation, and took it as an affirmation of his point. He stood up and announced that he had to return to work. He purposely stormed off before Sarah could argue further.

Sarah slumped in her seat. Chuck had never refused an order before. Her sympathy for him battled against her agent's sensibilities. She still hoped that these tests were going to be beneficial to Chuck in the long run. He just had to do it.

She realized that the situation could be used to her advantage. Although it would require Chuck getting his feathers ruffled a bit. This made her hesitate.

Casey suspected that she had feelings for Chuck. This was dangerous. Casey could get her re-assigned.

It would appeal to Casey's sensibilities if she allowed him to use his sterner approach to persuade Chuck. It would give him less reason to be suspicious of her personal feelings inteferring with their assignment. She didn't like the idea of using Casey's type of persuasion. But she reminded herself that Chuck was getting too accustomed to her soft touch approach.

In their last few missions, the boy acted as if every command was a suggestion. She couldn't count the number of times that he'd gotten himself in a jam recently. No matter what they said, the boy just wouldn't stay in the damn car.

She sighed and murmured to herself, "I'm sorry, Chuck." She hated being the bearer of tough love.

She called Casey and explained the situation.

-o-

Casey was surprised by Sarah's phone call. He was amused that she couldn't get Bartowski to agree to take the tests. Chuck normally followed Walker around like a puppy dog.

He supposed that even puppy dogs have brains. He had heard about the Behavioral Science Center. Scary place. However, orders were orders. Bartowski would just have to deal with it.

What surprised Casey was that Sarah actually encouraged him to bully the nerd. He chuckled at her use of the term, 'within reason.' She was so predictable. He could hear the veiled threat in her voice, if he went beyond, 'within reason.'

He grunted. Sarah was like a mama bear protecting her cub. It annoyed the hell out of Casey. But he had to admit; that it was good for the mission and for the kid.

It was just that it annoyed his agent's sensibilities. No one should be coddled that much. It was embarrassing for the male population in general.

Besides, Sarah's protective feelings would eventually bite her in the ass. Either her feelings would turn into something more…which he already suspected…or it would tear her apart when the assignment ended. Either way, it was bad for Walker.

Maybe this was a way to distance herself from the Intersect. Chuck certainly was going to feel betrayed by Sarah for letting the big bad boogie man get him. Maybe, Walker was finally getting her head screwed back on. Casey smiled.

He began to plan his confrontation with Chuck in his head. He could do 'within reason.'

Besides, Bartowski only needed a little pushing and a few threats before he caved. The boy needed to be toughened up. Casey caught himself grinning on the sales floor as he thought about his plan. This was going to be fun.

-o-

The Buy More breakroom was full of employees. There was lots of chatter and excitement over Morgan's planned Grant Theft III Tournament scheduled for the weekend.

However, Chuck listened only half-heartedly. There were such bigger issues in his life now. He wished for his simple life back, where video game tournaments were the highlight to his weekends.

Instead, he was worried about his conversation with Sarah. He had never refused an assignment before, but this voice in his head was practically screaming at him to not take the tests. He was going to listen, but he knew there would be consequences.

When Casey walked into the breakroom door, Chuck knew instantly that Casey was here for him.

Casey was in rare form. He charged around the room throwing peoples' lunches in the trash. He grabbed Lester's chair from underneath him and threw the small man to the ground. He yelled and overturned a table. He threw magazines and hurled soda cans across the room.

The nerd herders scattered. They saw the crazed look on Casey's face and ran. This made Casey proud. He had scared everyone out of the room except Chuck, in less than two minutes. He was having a grand time.

Chuck knew that Casey's demonstration was meant for him. It was supposed to scare him. In truth, it did scare him. But Chuck stayed in his chair. It was useless to move anyway, since Casey blocked the exit.

Chuck knew that if he relented to the tests, he could avoid being pummeled by Casey. But the voice in his head was adamant. He shouldn't take these tests. He pursed his lips and braced himself.

"Let me guess…you're the bad cop?" asked Chuck, tiredly.

Casey eyes widened. Chuck was being a little braver than he expected. He had half suspected that Chuck would have caved at his little display of anger.

Maybe Bartowski needed more of a show. Casey tensed his body and clenched his hands. "Bartowski, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Chuck gave Casey a strange look and then asked, "Is it your plan to beat me into submission?"

Casey realized that Chuck wasn't going to back down. Suddenly, the agent wasn't having fun anymore. The situation was going to require real physical intimidation. Casey felt a lump form in the pit of his stomach.

"If need be," grunted Casey. The Agent purposely approached Chuck and invaded his body space.

The men locked gazes and suddenly Chuck yelled, "Fine Casey. You haven't been able to pummel someone in awhile. Beat the shit out of me. I still won't do the tests."

Casey hauled off and slugged Chuck. It was an automatic response. No one yelled in his face; not even the kid. Casey tried to ease off at the end of his swing, but he knew it was still a ringer.

Chuck fell to the ground holding his jaw. He had split Chuck's lip and it was bleeding.

Casey knew he was committed now. He had to make it fast. He didn't like how his stomach felt. Terrorizing Chuck wasn't any fun.

He grabbed Chuck's collar and threw him against the wall. He wrapped his large hands around Chuck's neck and put a strangle hold on him.

"You are going to take the tests," stated Casey. It wasn't a question.

Chuck didn't know where his sudden burst of courage came from, but he looked directly into Casey's eyes and said, "No, I'm not."

Casey slammed his fist into Chuck's spleen. Casey regretted the punch, before it was even completed. Chuck's attitude had made him throw a hit aimed at doing serious damage. Casey chided himself on the loss of control.

Casey's blow to his abdomen spurred Chuck's self preservation instincts into overdrive. Chuck clawed at Casey's hands wrapped around his neck. Chuck panicked as he felt his airway constrict. Casey became alarmed.

In full panic, Chuck hurled himself at Casey. The agent struggled to maintain his hold on Chuck. In this panicked state, Chuck was actually dangerous.

Chuck slammed his fists in Casey's abdomen repeatedly. The agent grunted painfully, but maintained his hold. This frightened Chuck even more.

Casey realized that he was practically strangling Chuck. However at this close range, Chuck's untrained punches were hitting their mark. Casey's abdomen was on fire. Casey desperately needed to stop the fight. The kid was in panic mode. However, the only way to stop him, was to knock him out. He tightened his hold on Chuck's neck.

Chuck couldn't breathe. His eyesight was blurred from the lack of oxygen. He knew that he was about to lose consciousness. In a final effort, Chuck kicked Casey in the groin using the wall for leverage. The agent yelled in pain.

However, the agent's superior training kicked in. Casey leveled a left hook at Chuck's face. It connected with full force. The boy's head whipped sideways and Chuck hit the wall with a sickening thump.

Casey's heart stopped. All he can think as he stared down at Chuck's unmoving body was, '_please don't be dead_.' He knew he used more force than was remotely necessary.

After what seems like eons but was only a few seconds, Chuck moved slightly. Casey allowed himself to breathe again.

Casey's relief was short lived. He cringed when he saw the damage he had inflicted on Chuck's face.

Chuck's left eye was swollen and his right cheekbone had a nasty gash where it had hit the wall. His lip was bleeding and there was a look in Chuck's eye that made Casey want to vomit. At this moment, Casey truly hated his job. Even worse, he hated what it had turned him into.

Chuck's face was a mess. However, before Casey could apologize, someone entered the room. Steeling himself, Casey turned.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?'

Casey expected to see Sarah. But instead, it was Big Mike and he was furious.

"Are you alright Chuck?" Concern was etched over Big Mike's face.

Big Mike helped Chuck get up off the floor. It took a moment before Chuck was stable on his feet.

"Bartowski, tell me the guy attacked you and he is fired. He'll be out of here pronto. I'm even inclined to call the police," bellowed Big Mike. He eyed Casey warily.

Chuck and Casey's eyes locked. Casey knew there would be hell to pay if he lost his job at the Buy More. He had jeopardized his cover. Even more importantly, that last punch could have killed the Intersect. Beckman would have his ass. He didn't even want to think about Sarah's reaction.

Bartowski had him nailed.

"Uh…I fell. Casey was helping me," explained Chuck, hollowly.

Both Big Mike and Casey looked at Chuck incredulously.

'Don't let this jerk intimidate you Chuck. Just say he attacked you and it's over. The guy will go to jail."

Chuck looked Casey straight in the eye and then just shrugged.

"Casey didn't intimidate me. I just fell. But I'm feeling bad and I need to go home now." Chuck scampered out of the breakroom.

Big Mike turned towards Casey. He was so mad it looked like he was about to burst.

"We both know what happened here today. I don't know why Bartowski is protecting you," growled Big Mike. He took a few menacing steps towards Casey.

"I have a mind to plummet your ass. Touch him again and it will be more than your job that you're going to loose. You're suspended effective today for ten days. Now get the hell out of my face."

-o-

Sarah was in the Buy More looking for Chuck and Casey. She had decided that it was bad idea to use Casey's type of persuasion on Chuck. There was no need for intimidation. She knew if she talked to Chuck again, she could convince him to have the tests.

As she scouted the sales floor, she noticed that the nerd herders were acting funny. Lester literally ran from her. However she quickly forgot about their strange behavior when she spotted Chuck heading towards the front doors.

She called his name. He didn't respond. In fact, he seemed to pick up speed, when he heard her voice. She grimaced. He must still be upset about their conversation at lunch. She broke out into a little jog and caught him by the hand just outside the store.

"Chuck…"

She stopped in mid-sentence when he turned towards her. It looked like someone had tried to kill him. His face was a mess and she could see bruising on his neck where someone had tried to strangle him.

Sarah's eyes widened in alarm. A myriad of emotions erupted across her face. Realizing that her personal feelings were jeopardizing his safety, she willed her agent mode to kick-in.

She immediately started scanning their vicinity looking for threats. She grabbed his arm. They needed to leave immediately. She started assessing for possible threats along the route to her car.

She was so intent on identifying all outside threats, that it shocked her when Chuck tore his arm from her grasp. She turned in puzzlement, and looked up at him.

"Are you happy now?" He stared at her icily. She was momentarily confused but then realization slammed into her. Casey. Her heart stopped. She was responsible for this.

Sarah was speechless. She wanted to beg for his forgiveness. Regret overwhelmed her.

Sarah didn't trust herself to speak. She used every ounce of discipline she could muster to stay in control. Her face became rigid, almost wooden. She stared blankly at him.

"I guess it's too much to ask...to see regret over your handiwork? I think I'd rather see glee than no feelings at all."

Chuck stumbled away from her. However this time, when he looked into her eyes, he let her see all the pain and betrayal he felt. It took her breath away.

Oblivious to her reaction, Chuck walked away. He held his stomach as he awkwardly lowered himself into the Nerd Herder. His pain was not lost on Sarah.

Chuck drove out of the parking lot. He never looked back.

-o-

Casey walked out of the Buy More sheepishly. He headed towards his car. Inside the store, he felt all the spiteful looks of the Nerd Herders. He chided himself.

It wasn't that he cared. But their animosity just added to his own unhappiness with his actions. _What had he been thinking?_

He liked to think that his preoccupation was the reason why he missed her approach from behind.

Casey's eyesight blurred when two powerful blows slammed into his kidneys. He yelled in pain. A kick to the back of his legs threw him forward onto his knees.

Casey tried to pivot in an effort to face his assailant. But he only saw a flash of blond hair before a fist pounded into his eye and an uppercut slammed his jaw shut, making him bite his tongue. Casey fell back hitting his head on a parked car. His back hit the asphalt hard and he bumped his head again. He realized that he had just been taken down without even attempting to reach for a weapon.

He looked up at his assailant. It was both a relief and incredibly painful. It was Sarah. She looked down at him with a menacing glare. He didn't move. He knew better.

Eyes blazing, she yelled at him. "I told you within reason! Touch him like that again, and I swear the next time there won't be enough of you to scrape off the ground."

She stormed towards her Porsche. She yanked opened the door and gunned the engine. She screeched out of the parking lot towards places unknown.

Casey pulled himself off the asphalt and walked gingerly over to his car. He hurt. The combination of Bartowski and Walker's punches to his abdomen had caused considerable damage. He thought he might have a broken rib or two. But the pain actually made him feel better. He knew he deserved it. He had lost control with Bartowski.

He had hurt the kid. Damn.

He winced as he lowered himself into the seat of his car. The pain in his kidneys from Walker's punches would last for days. He grimaced.

She did that on purpose, damn her.


	3. Chapter 3: Wounds

Chapter 3: Wounds

Sarah entered Chuck's room through his open window and locked it. It was faster than picking the lock on the front door. She knew that he was alone. Ellie and Devon were still at the hospital.

He was collapsed on his bed, presumably asleep. It gave her a moment to collect herself. She had been unprepared to see Chuck's torn up face outside the store. It had made her see red in the worst way.

She chastised herself. Had she been thinking, she could have used the incident to have Casey re-assigned. But instead, she had lost her cool and attacked him in the parking lot. The loss of control upset her. It was foolish.

Chuck shifted position with difficulty and he groaned softly. She focused on him. He didn't move. But he must have felt her presence, because he spoke.

"Get out."

She frowned, but she was not surprised by his response. Things were never easy between them, and this was no different. She exited his room.

A few minutes later, she returned with towels, a wash basin, plastic bags and ice. She silently walked to his bedside. Her eyes traveled over him, while she took in his condition. She sat beside him.

His left eye was swollen shut, and his right eye was obscured by a large swollen gash on his checkbone. He attempted to look up at her. But the vision in his right eye was hampered by the large lump under the gash. He was forced to turn his head at an odd angle to view her.

It made her eyes flash with anger. With more emotion than she would have liked, she pleaded with him.

"Chuck, let me help you now. You can hate me later. Please." She was practically begging, and they both knew it.

Chuck accepted with a nod and she silently started her ministrations. She dipped the towel into the water and gently cleansed his wounds. They didn't speak. The only sounds that permeated the room were of sloshing water and his quick intakes of breath, when she touched a particularly wounded area.

It was late afternoon and the room turned dark. She was forced to reach across him to turn on the lamp. As she leaned in, she became aware of the proximity of his lips to hers. She had a sudden urge to taste him. His lip was split; and she knew it would taste coppery. She leaned closer, but realized that her kiss would hurt him. With a shake of her head, she moved away.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pulls him into a prone position. She removed his bloodied button up and undershirt and laid him back onto the bed. Normally, Chuck was modest; and even though she had slept with him for their cover on numerous occasions; she had yet to see his chest.

But this late afternoon, his modesty was not evident. His chest was bared for her. Her eyes drank him in. He was more defined than she would have guessed, and she couldn't stop herself from running a hand across his chest. He shivered in response. It's an intimate moment, and she can't help but be pleased by his reaction.

She returned her focus to her task. She washed his neck where ugly purple bruises marred his skin. Then she gently prodded his abdomen looking for sore spots. A sharp breath focused her search to his left side. She frowned as she looked for swelling that would indicate internal damage. Inspecting his side carefully, she was satisfied that there was only bruising. She continued with her ministrations.

She leaned close to him again as she grabbed several plastic bags off his nightstand. Her eyes locked with his partially viewable eye. His eyes normally communicated his every mood and thought to her. But at that moment, his lone eye was just an unreadable dot on his swollen face.

It pained her. She planted small kisses on his brows, in an attempt to replace the silent communication lost between them.

She returned to her work. She grabbed the trays of ice and dumped them into several plastic bags. She placed them strategically over his wounds.

When she was done, she sat and contemplated him for awhile. He needed stitches for his gash, but it wasn't urgent. Seeing no more that she could do for him, she laid down next to him. She encircled his waist with her arms and snuggled into him.

She whispered into his ear, "I'm sorry."

Chuck doesn't respond, but doesn't move away either. She knows that he hasn't forgiven her. But he's willing to take comfort from her. It was enough for now. She was more than willing to stay cocooned with him in his bed.

They laid in silence. She was content to hold him while he slept. There was a noise at the window that made him stir. She extracted herself from him, in an effort to usher away the invasion. But it was too late.

He whispered, "I don't want to see anyone."

Chuck escaped into the bathroom and she looked behind the curtains.

It was Morgan.

'You guys locked the window. It's a lot harder to get in that way."

Sarah tensed. She was unwilling to share Chuck.

Trying to keep her tone light, she sighed, "Morgan, go home. It's not a good time."

He ignored her plea.

"I can't believe Casey went postal on Chuck in the breakroom. The guy should have been fired, instead of suspended. I can't believe Chuck lied for the goon. The nerd herders said Chuck's face looked like a mac truck hit it."

Morgan attempted to slide the window out of its track, but Sarah blocked its movement.

"Sarah, you don't understand, I'm family."

She frowned and tried to compose an acceptable response.

"Morgan, it's been a really trying day. Chuck's hurting and so am I. I know you're family, but we need some time alone."

Morgan regarded Sarah for a moment. He took in her bruised knuckles and her devastated face. He decided to leave. He turned, but looked back towards her.

He remarked, "We got a new guy at the store today."

Not understanding, she shook her head in puzzlement.

"He saw some blond girl kick the ass of a guy in the parking lot. He thought the guy was an employee. It was Howie's first day... and he doesn't know anybody. But he thought he recognized the green shirt. I thought it was kind of weird, considering all the fighting going on."

Sarah gulped, but didn't react to his inquiry. She replied, "Go home, Morgan."

She pushed back the blinds and took a deep breath. She tried to absorb the ramifications of being seen fighting with Casey.

Chuck came out of the bathroom and laid back down. She immediately returned to their embrace.

Sensing that something was amiss, he asked, "What's wrong?"

"The real world." He shifted in an attempt to see her face.

"I lost my cool today, and I confronted John in the parking lot after you left. We were seen and I'm afraid my cover might have been compromised."

He remained silent, but leaned back onto his pillow.

Sarah sighed. It was time to return to reality.

"We can't stay here. Morgan knows about my altercation and your fight. When your sister gets home, she'll want answers. We need to leave."


	4. Chapter 4: Family Matters

Chap 4: Family Matters

_Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay. I got waylaid by life. Anyway, I hope to be a little more consistent between chapters now…… _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sarah convinced Chuck to stay at her apartment for a few days. She packed his clothes while he left a message for Ellie and then she drove them to her hotel.

She arranged for an agency physician to stitch Chuck's cheek. The doctor also prescribed pain killers, which Chuck gulped down before he collapsed into her bed.

Sarah rationalized that Chuck was staying with her for mostly professional reasons. It allowed more time for Casey and her to develop their cover stories. She hoped it would help minimize the drama that would ensue when Ellie heard about Chuck's fight. It also provided a cover story when Chuck underwent the medical tests ordered by General Beckman.

However, she had to first convince Chuck to take the tests. Sarah knew it would be hard and that he would be upset, but what choice did any of them really have?

Sarah tried not to dwell on the tests. Instead, she focused upon their next immediate step which was to secure their covers. Tomorrow, she would work on him to take the tests.

Tonight however, they had a small reprieve. It was going to be just them. She couldn't stop the small smile that crept into her features as she considered the coming night.

Resigned to her weakness, she promised herself that she wouldn't let the situation get too out of hand.

-o-

However, before Sarah could return to a sleeping Chuck for the night, she had to meet with Casey. Against her better judgment, she agreed to a late night debriefing at his apartment.

She wanted to meet in a more neutral location like the Buy More, but Casey had refused. As part of his suspension, he was not allowed on Buy More property. If seen, he would be fired.

She wasn't sure that she believed his explanation, but he also mentioned that he wasn't feeling well. She smirked. He was still feeling the effects of her blows to his kidneys. She supposed she should feel guilty. She didn't.

It was important to be well-armed when she went to Casey's apartment. He acted unperturbed on the phone. However, she wasn't naive. She had attacked him, and John Casey may have taken it as an act of war.

As such, she struggled to fasten the strap that secured an extra knife set under her bra and shirt. The fastener was located at the center of her back, and she let out several frustrated sighs as she failed to close the fastener.

Lost in concentration, she was startled when Chuck's voice broke the silence.

"I'll help you with that," slurred Chuck.

His tone made her look back at him in puzzlement. He had a devilish half grin on his face. She stifled a laugh. It was the drugs. He was flirting with her.

She walked over to him. Chuck raised his eyebrows suggestively. It was adorable. Ignoring the warning voice in her head, she sat on the bed. She indicated where the strap was located under her shirt.

Normally Chuck wasn't one to initiate contact. But this Chuck, supplied by courage from the pain medication, had no qualms as he dipped his hands underneath Sarah's shirt.

However, Chuck ignored the strap completely and instead he begun to trace his fingers along her spine and hip. Sarah was surprised and her body reacted instinctively. She shuddered. He smiled as he took her reaction as an invitation.

He rapidly eliminated the space between them. She felt his warm breath near her ear. His hands were still underneath her shirt, but they moved to her sides, to her stomach and then to her ribcage. His thumbs dipped underneath her bra and it chased all her conscious thoughts away. Her eyes closed and she arched backwards reveling in the sensations that coursed through her, as he explored her body.

After several minutes, Sarah's normal thought processes returned. She considered the ramifications of missing her debriefing. She grimaced.

"Chuck….we can't."

His exploring fingers stopped. She felt his forehead pressed against the back of her head. With a sigh, he snapped the fastener closed and removed his hands from underneath her shirt.

She felt cold with the loss of his touch. Trying her best to hide her disappoint, she explained, "I have to meet with Casey tonight and teleconference with General Beckman."

She felt him gulp and he shifted away, signaling that end of their intimate moment. She stood up and turned around to look at him.

With a wry smile, he offered, "I guess it's for the best… I probably would have injured myself eventually."

She narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. He shrugged.

"You are a veritable walking arsenal," offered Chuck with a smile.

Her face reddened as she realized all the weapons and knives that his fingers must have encountered in their exploration. She suddenly felt very vulnerable. She would never be a normal girl.

Slipping back into her more professional demeanor, she stated, "Sleep. I'll be back later and we can go over the cover story. But I think we'll use a post traumatic related stress issue from when he was in the military for the reason why things got out of hand between you guys."

Chuck nodded his agreement, but then looked questioningly at her.

"This change that has happened between us…it's real, right?"

Sarah's eyes widened at his directness. She nodded in affirmation. He embraced her.

"You know…we can go somewhere…get away for a few days. In nine hours we can be in Moab, Utah. I swear it's one of the most awe inspiring places on Earth. I know you would like it. It can be our place. We can leave tomorrow after breakfast. You can have eggs and I'll have pancakes. We can be a regular couple. Please?"

Sarah was speechless as Chuck embraced her. She knew they could never have it. It would never be just about them. She looked up at him with unshed tears in her eyes. Sarah started to respond, but was interrupted by a knock at the door.

Indicating for him to be quiet, she looked through the peep hole. It was Ellie Bartowski. She grimaced. She turned towards Chuck and mouthed 'Ellie.'

She felt sorry for Chuck as he paled at the thought of seeing his sister. Sarah pointed towards the bathroom. Chuck grasped her meaning and nodded gratefully. He scampered quickly into the other room.

Sarah batted down her nervousness. She never understood why Ellie affected her so much. Taking a deep breath, Sarah opened the door.

Ellie Bartowski strode purposely into the hotel room. Sarah initially attempted to block her entrance, but realized this conversation was inevitable.

"Sarah, I got my brother's message that he is staying with you for a few days," growled Ellie, who scanned the room looking for Chuck.

"Where is he?" demanded Ellie. Sarah was confused by Ellie's combative demeanor. But before she could respond, Ellie interrupted her.

"Sarah, I really don't like the affect you've had on my brother. Since he's met you, my honest open brother has become distant and secretive."

Trying not to show her surprise, Sarah responded, "Ellie, I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm not sure where this is coming from." The agent tried to show the correct amount of concern in her voice. Sarah batted down a feeling of alarm. She thought their cover relationship was firmly grounded, but Ellie was not as convinced as she thought.

"Morgan tells me that Chuck was beaten up badly by Casey. But I've been here a few minutes and you still haven't you told me? Instead, you're hiding him," yelled Ellie.

Monitoring the conversation, Chuck realized that he couldn't lurk in the bathroom forever. He was acting like a terrified monkey. His secret was out and it was time to face his sister. He grimaced. He knew his fight with Casey would be notoriously talked about for years to come. _'Just-My-Goddamn luck'_, thought Chuck.

He opened the door and strode out to his sister. Ellie turned towards Chuck and gasped. She reached out and cupped his jaw. She gently turned his face from side to side, to study the damage.

Her gaze stopped on his stitches. "You've been to a doctor. Not me or Devon, but a stranger. You're hiding this. You are always hiding things Chuck. Why?" She looked imploringly at him.

Chuck unhooked his jaw from her grasp. "Ellie, I didn't want to worry you. It was my idea to stay with Sarah. Don't blame her for something I did."

Ellie eyed Sarah clearly unconvinced. "I don't believe that's the only reason Chuck. Your my brother and I love you. But I'll stop asking questions, if you just come home."

Sarah realized that Chuck just might agree, which wasn't acceptable. She hated to manipulate the situation, but she was still an agent with orders. She hoped Chuck would forgive her. The idea of coming between Chuck and his sister made her feel ill.

"Chuck and I were going to get away for a few days." Sarah tried to avoid looking at Chuck. She knew he would misunderstood where they were going.

Ellie attempted to argue, but Chuck stopped her. Sarah knew that Chuck would side with her. "Ellie she is my girlfriend. You need to let go. There's nothing going on beyond me wanting to spend time with Sarah."

Ellie face looked pained. She looked at both of them with a hurt in her eyes. She started to speak but stopped. She took one last look at Chuck and walked defeatedly out of the hotel room.

Chuck watched his sister leave with a mixture of pain, guilt and shock crossing his features. Sarah immediately went to Chuck and embraced him.

"I hurt her. She knows something is going on. She doesn't know about the Intersect but she senses something has happened. She didn't even ask why Casey and I fought. She knew I would lie," offered Chuck, dejectedly. Sarah gulped. Chuck crumbled in her arms.

Sarah lead him to the bed. He laid down on his stomach. "I hurt the only person I have ever been able to count on…"

Sarah sat beside him and rubbed his back. She ached for him as her stomach churned menacingly. Nothing felt worse than guilt.

Things were never easy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_For all you Chuck Fan Fiction writers out there…check out the Fan Fiction section of the Chuck Forum at Television Without Pity. It's a nice writer's hang-out. You too can be adding random call outs into your writing….._


	5. Chapter 5: The Tests

Author's note: I'm sorry all...I think I had a bad upload late last night. I've fixed numerous spacing errors. Sorry.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap 5: The Tests

**Sarah's Hotel Parking Lot, ****Redondo Beach, CA**

Ellie sat in her VW Passat trying to comprehend her conversation with her brother. Her sweet, unassuming brother had become a stranger. Ellie could not fathom the reason.

It wasn't that his mysterious fight that he was trying to hide,was the only thing that was causing her concern. Instead, it was the myriad of deceptions and "white lies" that she had witnessed over the last few months, since Chuck met Sarah. Ellie had ignored it at first, thinking it was just the start of a new relationship. But as time went by, she had begun to suspect something darker was happening with her brother. In her heart, she felt the change, and she was afraid.

At first, she chalked up these strange feelings to jealousy over a new woman in Chuck's life. But as time went on; things didn't make sense. Sarah just didn't make sense. How did a girl working at Wienerlicious afford a Porsche and to live in a high rent hotel room? Her brother was one of the sweetest, kindest guys she had ever known; but she knew that he was in a low point of his life. Why had the mysteriously wealthy and beautiful Sarah pursued Chuck so aggressively?

It seemed that Sarah was the key to figuring out what was happening. Ellie knew she was crossing a line, but something edged her on. She took her planner out of her purse and looked up the telephone number of Detective Bill Tanner.

Bill Tanner worked for the LAPD. She met him several years ago when he was rushed into her emergency room with a gunshot wound. He was near death, but she had saved him through pure strength of will. She had played it off as part of her Hippocratic Oath, but they both knew she had gone above and beyond the call of duty to save him.

As such, in the world according to Bill Tanner, he owed Ellie Bartowski. He kept tabs on her. He liked to say that he was her 'guardian angel,' and if she ever needed his help, he would be there.

She hoped he meant it. She eyed Sarah's blue Porsche parked in front of her. She knew she shouldn't, but a voice in her head kept repeating, '_Figure_ _out the mystery with Sarah,and you will figure out what is happening to Chuck'_.

She entered the phone number into her cell phone and waited. She was relieved when she heard Bill's deep baritone voice say hello.

"Bill? It's Ellie Bartowski. I need a favor…."

-o-

**Near Casa Bartowski, ****Echo Park, CA **

Sarah left her hotel room shortly after Ellie departed. She needed time away to think. While she was happy that Chuck was at her hotel, his presence invoked a myriad of emotions that impeded her ability to assess their situation objectively.

Chuck was extremely upset after talking to his sister and Sarah thought it best to delay any serious conversation with him until later tonight. She had to speak to him soon about the medical tests. She couldn't let him think that they were going away together as a couple. However, she also hoped that they could get a little alone time to both soothe his misgivings and to assure him that '_this thing'_ between them was real.

-o-

Sarah parked her Porsche several blocks away from the Bartowski apartment complex. She couldn't let Devon or Ellie see her visit Casey.

As such, she traversed several alley ways through the Echo Park neighborhood to get to Casey's apartment. Echo Park wasn't the safest neighborhood in Los Angeles, and she was quite happy to arrive at Casey's backdoor without incident.

Outside his door, Sarah hesitated. She realized that it might be more dangerous inside the apartment than walking Echo Park's darkened alleys. Unconsciously, she fingered her weapon and unsheathed a knife. Making sure no one was behind her, she knocked lightly on Casey's backdoor.

-o-

**Casey's Apartment, ****Echo Park, CA**

Casey felt like hell. He was almost sure that the kid had broken a rib, and Walker had purposely bruised his kidneys. He supposed the pain killers kept things in perspective.

He had lost control. Unfortunately, it wasn't the first time during his career. He had a reputation of being a loose canon. This latest episode seemed to confirm this assessment. Beckman would not be pleased.

All he really wanted to do was sleep. Unfortunately, he had to see Walker and act regretful. He supposed a small part of him regretted that the situation got so out of hand. But mostly, he wanted to knock the little blond down for jumping him.

But for the sake of his career, or the very least, the continuation of this assignment, he couldn't do that. Instead, he had to make nice and not invoke the continued ire of his partner. Beckman knew about his fight with Bartowski. He didn't need her to know about his fight with Walker. He had to play nice...for now.

-o-

Sarah wasn't sure that she was prepared to see John Casey as she waited for a response to her knock. She scanned the alleyway and shadows behind her. Leave it to Casey to ambush her from behind.

To her relief, she heard footsteps in Casey's apartment. Tactically, it meant that the probability of an ambush from behind was minimal. Instead, her head started listing probable frontal assault scenarios.

She fingered her gun nervously. Suddenly she thought disgustedly, _'What am I doing? He is still my partner._' She removed her hand from the hilt of her gun. But not be naïve, she clutched the knife in her jacket pocket for insurance. She held her breath,as footsteps approached the door.

However, instead of meeting violence; Sarah was overwhelmed by shock as Casey opened the door. She expected an angry Casey. Instead, a sloppy Casey stood before her. He was in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top with a large wet spot in the middle of his abdomen. Adding to his disrepair was a prominent black, eye where she had walloped him earlier in the afternoon and mismatched socks.

He must of seen her shock at his appearance, because he growled, "Shut up Walker." He left her at the door and retreated to his living room.

Sarah looked around expecting a candid camera or some other indication that she had entered the twilight zone. She hesitated again at the door step. She scanned the room for possible threats. She heard Casey grumble disgustedly from his living room.

"Are you going to look for booby-traps all night, or are you going to come in?"

Chagrined, Sarah slowly entered the residence. Once in the living room, she relaxed a bit. Casey was draped on his couch with an ice pack on his abdomen.

"Oh come on, I only hit you once in the chest," stated Sarah, unable to connect her blows to his apparent discomfort.

Casey rolled his eyes and lifted his shirt. "See what you and your boyfriend did?'

Sarah stepped closer to Casey and peered at his torso. She saw numerous bluish purple bruises. Incredulous, she asked, "Did Chuck do that?"

The agent nodded affirmatively. "I'm surprised too. But I scared him so bad that he started throwing punches like a mad chicken. He couldn't help but land a few."

Sarah bit back a grin. It took all her professional discipline not to smile. She knew it was foolish, but she was proud of Chuck.

She decided to be a little bit more supportive to her estranged partner. Trying to sound helpful, she asked, "You're not planning to teleconference with General Beckman dressed like that, are you?" She winced as she realized how badly her question sounded. _So much for tact_.

-o-

An hour later, the agents both stood ramrod straight as they withstood the final rebuke of General Beckman's tirade on their unprofessional conduct.

"The Agency physician reported contusions and bruising to Mr. Bartowski's face. Do you realize Agent Casey that you could have permanently damaged the Intersect?"

Casey gulped. "The situation got out of hand. Chuck refused to have the medical tests you ordered. He was being made to understand that he cannot refuse an order."

Beckman eyes narrowed and she gave Casey a particularly feral look.

"Mr. Bartowski is our asset and not some witness or informant off the street that you can strong-arm. The Intersect is not to be injured in any way, until I ordered it. Do you understand, Agent Casey?"

Casey stiffened. "Yes, Ma'am"

Somewhat mollified, the general reviewed the paperwork in front of her for a few seconds. Seeming frustrated by whatever she read, she looked up at the two agents.

"We've run into a very narrow window for completing Bartowski's medical tests. It is imperative that we get him to the Behavior Institute to establish a baseline for how quickly he is able to access data. This information will be used to benchmark the beta-version of the new Intersect. We need information in the next 72 hours. As such, you need to take the Intersect to Monterey, where the Institute is located ASAP. However you shouldn't use air transport for your transportation.

Both agents were surprised by the order. Sarah asked, "Is their an elevated threat with using air transport?"

"Yes. Fulcrum is aware of the need for this baseline and we can assume that they are staking out all transport routes to the hand few of facilities where this type of testing can be done. It will be much safer for the Intersect to be driven toMonterey than to be flown."

Both agents nodded as they mentally assessed the logistics involved in getting to Monterey. They were going to need to drive six hours tomorrow.

"In addition, a second set of tests will be performed to ascertain Mr. Bartowski's susceptibility to behavioral suggestions," explained General Beckman.

"These tests are apart of the life's work of the director of the Behavioral Institute, Dr. Alfred Lindermann. He's pioneered our understanding of behavioral modification through coded imagery. He has agreed to allow the beta-testing to be performed at his facility if we give him access to Mr. Bartowski for susceptibility testing."

Suddenly wary, Sarah asked, "Why would we risk exposure of the Intersect to behavioral suggestions?"

The general sighed. "I agree with your assessment, Agent Walker. But there are entities within the government who want to see the full capabilities for Dr. Lindermann's work. The Intersect provides a unique opportunity to ascertain the extreme range of capabilities that his research could achieve."

Casey's brows furrowed, as he asked, "Why don't you get another guy like Chuck to experiment on? One who doesn't have the Intersect in his head. It's risky to let anyone attempt any type of behavioral control of the Intersect?"

The general frowned deepened. "True. That's why you and Agent Walker must maintain control of the experimentation at all times. We will send you a series of subliminal images that have been pre-approved. You must assure that only these images are shown to Chuck during the testing sessions. "

The General looked down at her paperwork and paused before adding, "Unfortunately, the government is aware of only three individuals with Mr. Bartowski's unique capabilities, and the other two are unavailable due to health reasons. So, while we would all prefer not to expose Chuck to the second set of tests, the opportunity is too rare not to proceed. However, it is imperative that we do not allow him to be subjected to any unapproved subliminal imagery. Do I make myself clear? "

Both agents nodded in confirmation. Based upon the obvious discomfort of the general, they realized that there were much larger issues playing out, that were well beyond their pay grade.

With one final fierce look, General Beckman added, "If there is any indication of shenanigans from Dr. Lindermann during the behavior testing, I want you to pull Bartowski immediately."

After the final logistics were agreed upon,the teleconference was concluded. Both agents agreed that the testing was dangerous and somewhat foolish. However, they both agreed that orders were orders.

The agents agreed to leave Los Angeles after the morning commute. This would get them into Monterey in the early evening. After they checked into their hotel, they would plan their surveillance strategy at the Behavioral Institute.

Sarah stood up to leave. Casually, she remarked, "The new Buy More sales guy, Howie saw our tiff in the parking lot."

Casey shrugged. "So what?"

"It's your cover. I didn't think you would want the Buy More guys to know that you got your ass kicked by the wiener girl." She shot him a small grin.

Casey's eyes narrowed. "Why can't you take care of Howie?"

Sarah chortled as she proceeded towards the back door. Not bothering to look at him, she offhandly remarked, "I'm convincing Chuck to take the tests." She walked out of the living room without saying another word.

Casey heard his back door open and close. Rolling his eyes, he walked across the room and accessed his NSA computer. He began to search for Howie's home address.

It was going to be a long night.

-o-

Sarah drove home on auto-pilot. Her mind raced as she thought about their newest mission. The tests seemed ominous to her. She wasn't sure that these tests would help him avoid the underground detention facility that loomed in his future. In fact, if the behaviorial testings went wrong, she could see it fast-forwarding his entry.

She was unsure how Casey and her would assure that Chuck was only subjected to approved images. There were just too many variables. Over the last few months, they had witnessed how often Chuck would randomly flash on everyday items. They would have to go to extreme measures to assure that Chuck wasn't exposed to the '_wrong_' images. She frowned as she contemplated the ramifications.

She needed to talk to Chuck about their mission. But they also needed to discuss the sudden shift in their relationship. She grimaced as she realized how much her attachment had grown in the last day. It was real. She desperately needed to separate the new mission with the burgeoning 'thing' between them. She had promised herself that she wouldn't tell him about her feelings, but she just didn't see how she could keep that promise.

As she opened her door to her dark hotel room, she called his name. There was no response. She pulled out her gun and started scanning the darkened recesses of the room. With no immediate threat present, she carefully switched on the light. She saw Chuck's prone figure on the bed. She holstered her weapon and approached him.

"Chuck…"

No response. She sat down on the bed and called his name again. She tenderly ran her thumb across his cheek.He shifted and made an unintelligible noise. However, he did not wake. Puzzled, she scanned his unmoving form, until her eyes locked upon the prescription of painkillers on the nightstand.

"_Oh Chuck_," sighed Sarah. She reached for the bottle and looked inside. She confirmed her suspicions. He took several more painkillers than prescribed. He was out for the night.

Disappointed, she caressed his cheek for a few more minutes. Finally, she stood up and prepared for bed. She had hoped for a little respite from reality for them. Her imagination had conjured up a series of possible scenarios of them tonight. Unfortunately, none of them included Chuck passed out in a drug induced sleep.

With a sigh, she climbed into bed with him. She turned off the light and snuggled into him.

Her mind raced to the events ahead of them. Tomorrow would be bad. There was going to be almost no time for explanations or affirmations. She held him a little tighter. It comforted her. She suspected that whatever advancement in the relationship that had just happened, would be erased in the morning.

For the second time that day, she whispered, "Don't hate me Chuck."


	6. Chapter 6: Worlds Colliding

**Chapter 6: Worlds Colliding**

**Casa Bartowski, Echo Park, CA**

Ellie was getting ready for an early morning shift when there was a knock on her front door. It was just after six in the morning, and it was generally not a time for casual visitors. She was alone. Devon was at the hospital and her brother was with Sarah.

Peering through the peep hole of her front door, she saw a very stern looking woman. She opened the door cautiously. Her demeanor was not lost on the woman, who flashed her badge and put her finger to her lips, indicating to Ellie not to speak.

She strange woman mouthed the word 'Bill' and said, "Grab your stuff and we can head off to the hospital."

Ellie was alarmed. She was not going to leave with the strange woman. She had lived in Los Angeles for far too long to easily leave with any stranger, regardless of their gender. The woman must have seen the look of mistrust in Ellie's eye, because she pulled a note out of her purse.

The note was on the back of one of Bill's business cards. It said for her to trust the woman. It also emphasized in big letters not to speak. After scanning the card,Ellie looked up at the woman, who flashed her badge for a second time and repeated her silent instruction, to not speak.

Ellie was torn. She was afraid, but she trusted Bill. Taking a deep breath, she let the woman into her apartment and went to grab her things. Once she had everything, the two women headed out in silence.Ellie tried not to think about the old adage, about not accepting rides from strangers.

Once inside the woman's non-descript vehicle, Ellie was relieved to see that it was affiliated with some type of law enforcement. There was a police issued radio and there were other items inside the vehicle related to law enforcement. She felt much safer. Ellie started to speak, but the stranger interjected.

"I'm delivering you to Bill. I don't know anything about what's going on. But you have Bill worried and that can't be good. Don't say anything. If I'm questioned, I want to be honest when I say I don't know anything."

Ellie blue eyes widened. Her mind started racing. She knew her worst suspicions were about to be confirmed.

Suddenly cold, she wrapped her arms around her torso. She couldn't stop herself from thinking over and over again, '_Chuck, what have you have gotten yourself into_?'

* * *

**Sarah's Hotel Room, Redondo, CA**

Sarah was an early riser. She awoke to a sleeping Chuck. His face looked less swollen and he seemed peaceful. Not really thinking about what she was doing, she leaned up and lightly traced her lips over his.

It wasn't quite a kiss, as she didn't want to hurt his torn lip. But he must have been more awake than she originally thought, because her butterfly touches made him shift. He captured her waist and tried to turn her almost kiss into a real one.

Suddenly shy, she tried to pull away; but he just tightened his embrace. She was unsure whether her sudden shyness was due to him catching her partaking of his lips, or for the ache in her heart, due to their upcoming conversation. Unable to face him, she burrowed her head into the crook of his neck.

He sleepily replied, "Ms. Walker, I think I could get used to being woken up like this." Chuck began to lazily run his fingers down her back and nuzzle her ear.

He made soft contented sounds as he held her.It felt like paradise to Sarah. She couldn't bring herself to move. She so wanted to freeze the moment in time.

He suddenly rolled them over, so that he partially covered her. He pushed back her hair and stared intently at her face. Realizing that he wanted her to look at him, she forced herself to look up. She was rewarded with a blazing smile. It made her heart bleed.

"There you are sleepy head. I missed you." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

After a long moment, he huskily remarked, "As much as I want to stay in this bed with you…we better get a move on if we are going to visit the grand vistas of Utah."

His tone, however, promised something quite different, if she so chose. She understood immediately, that he would happily remain in bed with her. She ignored his unsaid proposal, and the butterflies that erupted in her stomach. Instead, she focused on his words.

Using all the discipline she could muster, she looked up at him and gave him a sad smile.

"I needed to talk to you about that."

* * *

**The Pantry Café, Los Angeles, CA**

Ellie was surprised when the women suddenly swerved in the Los Angeles city traffic and stopped on the corner of Figueroa & 9th at the front entrance of The Pantry. The café was a city icon and had been open since 1924. It was currently owned by the former Mayor, Richard Riordan, and served mostly city workers and the occasional high rise office worker, at this time of the day.

"Bill will meet you in the back." Ellie just nodded. She quickly jumped out of the car and worriedly entered the restaurant. It was smaller than she remembered, and she saw Bill at a table near the back.

Ellie walked to the table and took a seat. There was an awkward moment as he silently assessed her. It was if he was trying to decide upon something. Already worried, his silence unnerved her.

Her voice breaking she asked, "What did you find out about Sarah?"

* * *

**Dr. Lindermann's Office -Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Dr. Alfred Lindermann was in awe as he reviewed the medical records of Charles Carmichael. His subliminal recognition testing was extraordinary. It was literally off the charts. He was surprised that there wasn't any data sincethe subject'soriginal evaluation almost five and a half years ago.

The doctorcouldn't believe that the government hadn't tested Mr. Carmichaelin almost six years. It was likely that the data was omitted from the file due to activity beyond his mid-level security clearance. The government always held out on him. In fact, he thought disgustedly, they always held out on him.They treated him like a dog.

They acted like they owned him. Two days ago they called and informed him that he was to receive Mr. Carmichael.They ordered him to benchmark the speed in which the subject could access subliminal imagery.

Fine. They agreed to pay his normal fees, but then, they demanded that all his other patients be moved to another facility and non-essential personnel vacated. Of course, they didn't offer to pay for that.

He had refused initially; but then they threatened him, like they always did. It didn't even surprise him, really. He had been under their thumb for years.

He had relented because he was curious about the patient. What was so special about Mr. Carmichael that made the government force him to vacate his Institute?

They thought he hadn't heard about their 'prized pet.' He had heard rumor of a human Intersect for the last year. So instead of refusing them,he had bartered for access to the patient. The Department of Defense was so predictable. They couldn't resist investigating the possibility of behavioral control on their 'prized pet.'

He was smarter than them and he had friends with deep pockets. Connected friends. The DOD had made him do truly heinous things over the years, and he received almost no recognition for his loyalty.

It was finally payback time. He was in for a very large paycheck too.

Mr. Carmichael was going to be his greatest triumph, and their worst nightmare.

The doctor laughed outright at the brilliance of his plan. He suddenly remembered an important part of his plan was still not ready. Sheepishly, he left his office. He had several hours of work ahead of him. He had to prepare his patient examination room. The doctor had to be ready for when his guest arrived.

* * *

**Casey's Apartment, Echo Park, CA**

Casey woke up feeling unwell. His left shoulder ached. He was nauseous and his skin felt clammy. Wiping the sweat along his brow, he examined his torso.

The Agent could see swelling on his torso right below his left lung. That accounted for his shortness of breath and abdominal pain. He chalked it up to a broken rib.

It was going to be long ride to Monterey, with his chest feeling this way. Looking through his medical supplies, he found some tape. He was definitely going to have tape his chest, if he was going to be able to endure a six hour car ride.

He grimaced. He definitely wasn't at 100 percent for this mission. He thought about calling Sarah and letting her know the situation. But his ego wouldn't let him. He was damn well not going to let Walker know that Bartowski had done him in. It was embarrassing.

Feeling as sick as he was, Casey didn't check the surveillance cameras at the Bartowski residence, like he normally did. He knew that Chuck was at Sarah's hotel. There was really no need to maintain surveillance at the Bartowski residence. After all, it was only Ellie. Devon had worked the late shift at the hospital.

* * *

**The Pantry Café, Los Angeles, CA**

Bill Tanner looked at Ellie Bartowski for a long moment considering the ramifications of his next words. He liked the doctor, and he had been a cop for enough years to know that sometimes, it was best for people to _**not**_ know the truth.

However, he owed this woman, and he just didn't know where his words would take them. He certainly wasn't going to let Ellie Bartowski stumble around in this mess alone. He owed her more than that. It was just that his cop's instincts were screaming at him. He knew that he was about to step into something really ugly.

Sighing, Bill offered, "I didn't find out anything about your brother's girlfriend."

Ellie stiffened as her features conveyed a mixture of relief, puzzlement and finally disbelief. Shaking her head, "I don't understand Bill. Then why all this cloak and dagger stuff this morning?"

Bill grimaced and then gave her a wry smile. "It's funny that you said that." He took a sip of his coffee.

"Yesterday after I talked to you, I did a standard DMV check of the license plate number you gave me. Sarah Walker's name came up with no flags."

Ellie gave him a confused look, not sure where Bill was going with his story.

"Luckily I was in the squad room when they found me a half hour later. Because two black suits with federal identification took me in for questioning. They kept me for five hours. They wanted to know what my interest was in the Porsche."

He took another drink of his coffee.

"Ellie, the only reason I'm still not in that interrogation room is that my boss hollered bloody hell. His family is career FBI and he started making calls to a lot of connected people. His connections confirmed that it wasn't FBI who took me. Luckily, enough connected people showed interest in me. It helped get me released somewhat quickly. His FBI buddies couldn't identify who they were though. But it was pretty clear, that I wasn't taken by any law enforcement agency."

Bill hesitated for a moment. He could see that Ellie was being overwhelmed by the information, and was more than a little confused.

"I told my interrogators that I caught the license plate number in a traffic camera near an investigation I was working in Echo Park. I think they bought it."

"Bill, I'm confused. If it wasn't the FBI, or any other law enforcement, then who has the authority to question you like that?"

Bill grimaced. "That's just it Ellie. These guys were so high on the security clearance ladder; they didn't even feel the need to tell me who they worked for."

Shaking his head, he added, "If your brother is involved with this woman, then I would assume that your brother is involved in some really big cloak and dagger stuff."

Ellie's eyes widened.

"I don't want to scare you, but we're talking high level spook stuff. You know like the CIA, NSA or possibly an organization we haven't even heard of. You have to assume that your family is under surveillance."

Ellie cracked. Tears started to flow down her cheeks. "This sounds so preposterous, but I believe you. I've had this bad feeling; and things have been happening around my houses that don't make sense." Ellie shivered, and continued her explanation.

"It's just that my brother works at the Buy More. He's a Nerd Herder for God's sake. I don't even know how to mesh the two realities together."

"Well, if your brother is still working at the Buy More...then I suspect he probably is having a hard time too."


	7. Chapter 7: Road Trip

**Chapter 7: Road Trip**

**Sarah's Hotel Room, Redondo, Beach, CA**

Normally, Sarah was comfortable in silence. But at this moment, it grated on her. Chuck wouldn't speak to her. She hated that he could affect her so much. 

To say that he took the news that they were traveling to The Behavioral Institute badly, was an understatement. Sarah tried to explain that it was orders, and she valiantly tried to differentiate the trip to Monterey from their burgeoning connection. But he would have none of it. He only saw betrayal. 

He sat in a chair looking out the window. He wouldn't look at her. She wanted to run her hands through his hair and tell him to pack the car for Moab. But she couldn't. She was far too professional for that, and it would guarantee her reassignment. That she knew, would place Chuck in real danger; which was unacceptable. 

"Chuck, it's just a few tests. In a few days it will be all over and we can move on. If I could figure out a way to avoid this, I would." Sarah gulped as she realized how emotional she sounded. In a quieter voice, she added, "I'm sorry that I have to ask you to go." 

Chuck didn't move. He just sat and stared outside, at some unknown event. After what felt like eons, he finally spoke.

"But your not really asking me are you," stated Chuck, in a sickly voice. 

"Of course I'm asking you," replied Sarah, quickly. She felt warmth in her cheeks. Her breath hitched. She didn't want to think about her alternatives, if he refused. 

He suddenly stood up and faced her. His sudden movement caught her off guard. His body language was challenging and she felt wary. 

"Well, if you're really asking...then I'm saying no. I'm glad we cleared that up. I'm not going to Monterey. I'm going home." 

He propelled himself towards the door. She became alarmed, because she couldn't let him leave. 

As he reached the door, Chuck grabbed the doorknob. But Sarah was there. She stood directly behind him and placed her hand on top of his. It was a small gesture, but it communicated her intensions. Sarah would block his exit. Chuck was not surprised. He knew that she was lying. But knowing she lied didn't make her actions hurt less.

"Finally...we have some honesty from Special Agent Walker. How refreshing, "chided Chuck in a mocking voice. 

His words stung. She removed her hand from his. Unable to communicate her conflicted emotions; she reached out and embraced his waist with her arms, and rested her forehead against his back. 

"Please Chuck….don't do this."

"Why not? Don't you know a hundred different ways to kill man? Which one would use on me...if I tried to leave?"

Chuck felt a silent sob course through Sarah's body. 

He told himself that her reaction wasn't real. That it didn't matter. But it did. He realized that he had found another way that she could kill a man. Her tears. 

**

* * *

**

**Sarah's Hotel Parking Lot, Redondo, CA **

Bill Tanner and Ellie Bartowski sat in his LAPD unmarked squad car in the southwest corner of Sarah's hotel parking lot. Bill's instincts were screaming. He and the young doctor were doing surveillance on Sarah Walker's Porsche. He couldn't think of a worse idea.

But Ellie insisted, and he knew that if he didn't accompany her, she would do it alone. He shuddered. This was a dangerous game, and he could never let her do this by herself. He owed her too much. 

* * *

**Dr. Lindermann's Office, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute –Monterey CA**

The intense man stared at Alfred Lindermann from the doctor's own desk chair. It angered the doctor, but he knew better than to show his annoyance. The intense man seemed to take ownership of everything around him, including the doctor and his office. 

"So do you think this Charles Carmichael is The Human Intersect?" asked the intense man, as he leaned back into the doctor's custom ordered black leather chair.

"Mr. Carmichael seemed to exhibit subliminal image recognition that is off the charts. He certainly has the capability to be The Human Intersect." The doctor replied warily as he noted how comfortable the man was in his chair. He couldn't help note how uncomfortable he was in the chair he normally reserved for his guests. He would have to speak to his secretary about her incompetence in selecting chairs.

The man's eyes narrowed. He looked almost feral. "We are not paying you to find someone who _could_ be The Intersect. We want The Human Intersect and all the information in his head. Are you sure that you can take control of him?"

The doctor gulped. He had to be extremely careful in how he answered the question. Overselling would result in a bullet between the eyes with this man. 

"I can deliver Charles Carmichael in a behavioral modified state. I cannot guarantee that he is The Human Intersect. But if he is, then you would have unencumbered access to whatever information that is his head, just by asking or providing the correct trigger."

The intense man suddenly smiled. The doctor exhaled in relief. He realized that he had been unknowingly holding his breath as he gauged the reaction of the intense man.

"Dr. Lindermann, if you deliver what you say, then Fulcrum will be forever in your debt. But for your sake, he better be The Intersect."

* * *

**Sarah's Hotel Parking Lot, Redondo, CA**

Casey felt like hell as he pulled the government issued black Suburban into the back parking lot of Sarah's hotel. He had gotten sick before he left his apartment. He was clammy and his abdomen was on fire. 

Sarah had called him to inform him that Chuck was being difficult. It served Walker right. No woman should have that much ability to manipulate a man. Bartowski wasn't as big of a fool as he thought. 

Casey pulled the black SUV in front of the exit doors. He then called Walker to let her know that he arrived. He gingerly exited the truck. He walked around to the back and opened the back of the SUV. He knew that she should tell Walker about his condition, or whatever the hell that was ailing him. 

As Casey lowered the SUV's back gate, Chuck and Sarah walked out of the hotel. It was immediately apparent that they were fighting. Casey grimaced. He watched as Sarah reached out to touch Chuck's shoulder. 

"Don't touch me!" roared Chuck, as he flung his shoulder forward in attempt to break contact with Sarah. His awkward movement caused Chuck to lose his footing at the curb. Chuck flung his duffle bag forward as he attempted to gain his balance. Casey caught the bottom of the duffel bag. But the bag wasn't secured at the top, and all the contents fell to the ground at Casey's feet.

"Nice work, Bartowski. Can you be any more stupid," mocked Casey. 

"Casey, can you be any more ugly?" retorted Chuck.

The posture of both men changed. It was a challenge. Casey knew he was in no shape for a confrontation, but he couldn't lose face to the moron. It was the first time in a very long time, Casey was afraid to fight. He knew he couldn't take another fist to his abdomen. 

Chuck was oblivious to the turmoil going on with Casey. He was being eaten up by Sarah's betrayal and the ease in which her tears could manipulate him. He wanted another fight with Casey. He needed the release, even if it meant getting pulverized again. 

Luckily, Sarah was there. She saw the mounting tension as the men postured for another fight. She knew that both men could ill afford another confrontation. Casey would be re-assigned and Chuck would be in the hospital. Besides, Sarah's nerves were at a breaking point. 

"Chuck, go sit in the car now!" 

She grabbed Chuck's shirt and dragged him towards the front of the Suburban. She stopped at the door to the back seats. She opened the door and motioned for him to get in. Upset by her manhandling, he yanked her hand off his shirt. He looked like he was about to say something to her, but she gave him her most icy look. He clenched his lips together and climbed into the back seat of the SUV. She slammed the door behind him. This was one more thing that he would hold against her. 

She stomped to the back of the Suburban and started picking up Chuck's things. She looked up at Casey, who stared at her with a glassy look in his eyes. He hadn't moved. 

"Help me pick this stuff up," commanded Sarah, her tone clearly reflecting her irritation.

Casey didn't say a word. He knelt down slowly and half heartedly began picking up Chuck's things and tossing them into the duffel bag.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" blurted out Sarah, as she reached under the truck to gather the stuff that had rolled away. 

Casey remained silent. She tossed a few more items into the duffel bag and finally looked at Casey. He was barely making an effort to grab the items at his feet. Sarah took in his sweaty forehead and lackluster coloring. Something was not right. 

"Casey?"

He looked up at her and she immediately saw something unfamiliar in his eyes. He must have registered her shock, because his normally inscrutable demeanor reappeared. 

He dropped the keys to the Suburban on the ground in front of her and stood up. He snidely informed her that she could drive, and climbed in to the passenger side of the SUV.

Sarah shook her head in frustration and rolled her eyes. She finished picking up Chuck's things and threw the duffel bag into the back of the truck and closed the door. She stomped to the front of the large SUV and climbed into the driver's seat. 

"You are such an ass sometimes," grumbled Sarah, as she stole a peek at Casey's profile. Grunting angrily, she put Casey's key into the ignition and angrily drove the vehicle out of the parking lot.

* * *

**Bill Tanner's Car –Back Parking Lot of Sarah's Hotel**

"Oh my God, did you see that?" wailed Ellie Bartowski, as she grabbed Bill Tanner's hand for comfort.

The detective looked over at the upset doctor. "Yeah I did," affirmed Bill Tanner apologetically. "Do you know the people who were with your brother?"

Ellie clutched his hand tighter. "The woman was Sarah Walker, my brother's girlfriend and the man was John Casey, my next door neighbor."

"There doesn't seem to be any love lost between any of them," remarked the detective as he tried to come up with a plausible scenario in his head that would explain what they just saw.

"I know," said Ellie, with dread. 

The detective didn't want to ask the next question. But he needed the doctor to understand the grave nature of the situation. 

"Ellie, did you notice that when Casey and Sarah bent down, they both had guns tucked in their waistbands?" 

Ellie released Bill's hand and stared through the windshield of the car for a moment. Seeming to come to a decision, she answered, "Yeah Bill, I did."

The older man was going to ask another question, but Ellie interjected. "Bill, you didn't sign up for something like this. I understand if you want to stop looking into the matter."

Bill furled his eyebrows in a mixture of concern and puzzlement. He asked, "Are you going to stop?"

She quickly responded. "No. He is my brother and I love him. I have to try to save him."

Taking her response as a sign, the detective started the engine and began to drive out of the parking lot.

"Where are we going?" asked Ellie quizzically.

"We're going to follow them."


	8. Chapter 8: Conflicting Agendas

Chapter 8: Conflicting Agendas

**Best Western Hotel, Salinas, CA**

Casey, Sarah and Chuck were relieved when they reached their hotel after seven hours on the road. Their reservation was messed up when they arrived and only one room was available with two beds. Casey tried to find another hotel, but a girl's soccer tournament had made finding three vacant rooms in the same hotel nearly impossible.

As such, they were forced to share a room. Sarah hoped that it would be better than their car ride. Chuck pointedly ignored her the entire trip by zoning out in the back listening to his Ipod. A few times, she felt him staring at her. But when she looked into the rear view mirror, he would divert his eyes.

Even more distracting, was Casey. She realized about two hours into their trek up the Interstate 5 that Casey was sick. Of course, the bull headed man wouldn't admit it to her, but he must have the flu or something. It wasn't like Casey to literally sleep during a mission. Sarah was not amused. It infuriated her that Casey would not report his ailment. It could jeopardize the mission and endanger Chuck.

They continued their awkward silence as they ushered their luggage down the hallway to the room. Evidence of the girl's soccer tournament was in full force. Numerous twelve year olds dotted the hallway. They gawked at Chuck's ravaged face and Casey's black eye as the men traversed the hallway.

Anxious to be away from prying eyes, the men piled into the room first, leaving Sarah in the hallway with the luggage. She rolled her eyes at their childishness.

Unbeknownst to her, the men did a beeline for the respective beds. After pushing the last of their gear into the room's entrance way, Sarah stumbled into the sleeping area. She was momentary taken back by the men's obvious claims to the beds within the small hotel room.

"You are not sleeping with me sister," growled Casey through a pillow covering his head.

She automatically looked over at the other bed where Chuck was perched. Looking at his expression, she could tell that he was about chime in with an equally sarcastic remark. She interjected menacingly.

"Shut up," growled Sarah, with enough irritation in her tone to assure his compliance.

She threw her bag on top of his bed, making further claim to his bed. Regardless of the fight they were having, she intended to share the bed with him.

She peeked at Chuck to see his reaction. He must have been in deep thought because he visible jumped when she caught his eye. He recovered quickly though, and pointedly refused to look at her.

Frustrated by the situation and Chuck's attempts to ignore her, Sarah decided to focus on the mission at hand. She fumbled in her bag for a change of clothing and went into the bathroom.

She felt better after she had dressed for the reconnaissance run. She always liked this part of her job. However, her positive feelings were quickly dashed when she returned to the sleeping area.

Neither of the men had moved since she had been in the bathroom. They were both hopeless. Feeling suffocated, she was glad that she was getting away from them for awhile. Besides, she needed to call Director Graham.

"Casey, I'm going to do reconnaissance at The Behavioral Institute? Do you want to come?" Based upon his almost non-movement since they arrived, she knew it was a long-shot.

"Have at it," mumbled Casey. She schooled her face to keep from smiling. _As if she wanted him to_ _come!_ She pointedly ignored Chuck as she left the room.

* * *

**The Best Western Parking Lot- Salinas, CA**

Bill Tanner quickly jogged across the street to return to The Best Western's parking lot where Ellie waited in his car. He had found a single room at the motel across the street.

It was not optimal. But the hotel where her brother was staying was full. In addition, the hotel had obviously been picked with some care. The hotel was surrounded by an abundance of asphalt parking with no landscaping. It made surveillance of the property without being seen extremely challenging.

He jumped into the car. "We have a room across the street. There's some soccer tournament in town, so I could only get a single….we'll have to share a bed."

He had hoped his attempt at humor would momentarily relieve her intense worry. But his words fell on deaf ears. She just nodded absently as she stared intently at her brother's hotel.

* * *

**Conference Room- NSA Headquarters, Forte Meade, Maryland**

Director Graham was frustrated as he sat in the conference room with a conglomerate of other high-level intelligence agency representatives. They were supposedly the movers and shakers of the U.S. intelligence community.

That however, didn't help relieve his frustration. He was aghast by the NSA's short sightedness. The agency had a frightening need to rely solely on technology for their data gathering and analysis purposes. They couldn't see the benefit of human input in their clandestine activities.

ECHELON was a key example. The system was established through a consortium of governments in the late 1980's to gather large amounts of communications world-wide by monitoring satellite, land-line and radio communication networks.

The NSA through the use of a fleet of supercomputers could extract key intelligence from the collected data. In fact, it was the primary duties of the original Intersect before its destruction.

However, the computing resources needed to analyze the overwhelming amount of ECHELON data was mind boggling. The NSA headquarters at Forte Meade housed the major portion of these resources. It required the NSA building to use so much electricity, that it was the 2nd biggest electrical consumer in the state of Maryland.

And as such, it was in utter amazement that Director Graham listened to General Beckman's continued tirade about the need to terminate Charles Carmichael. The man could single handedly replace the fleet of computers used to analyze ECHELON data. But it would require a reliance on a human factor, which the NSA was unwilling to do.

"The man is an asset to the government and can be used in a variety of manners," offered Dr. Graham. 'It would be fool hearty to terminate the man after the Beta-Intersect is running."

"He is too much of a national security risk," countered General Beckman, "His abilities are too exceptional. Even if we are able to extract The Intersect from his brain, there would always be some organization that could capture him and use his abilities against our government."

"His value is precisely why we need him. We can throw him in a long-term holding facility and use his abilities. We don't need to kill the man. We all know we can extract The Intersect from him. We can negate that security risk. What we need to do is decide on how to mitigate the risk posed by his natural cognitive abilities," explained Director Graham, somewhat hotly.

Michael Blumfeld, the representative for the National Security Council finally decided to speak. "We agree that the risk of Intersect can be alleviated. However, until the Intersect extraction is completed on Mr. Carmichael, there is a substantial risk." Surveying the room, Blumfeld took a sip of water and continued, "The Council agrees with General Beckman on the prudence of adding some behavioral controls to Mr. Carmichael."

"Excuse me? I'm not sure that I'm following," asked Director Graham suspiciously.

General Beckman blanched.

Unaware of the general's discomfort, Blumfeld explained, "The NSA arranged for Mr. Carmichael to receive several coded behavioral controls while he is being tested by Dr. Lindermann. They will be self-destruct triggers in the event that we lose control of Mr. Carmichael."

Alarmed, Director Graham asked quickly, "You didn't use Lindermann's research to add these controls did you? His work has been unreliable and his subjects have had significantly reduced cognitive abilities after being subjected to the doctor's behavioral modifications."

Everyone in the room suddenly stilled. To lose Carmichael's cognitive ability before the Beta-Intersect was running, would be catastrophic. Angry eyes darted towards Beckman, who shrunk in her seat.

Graham explained, "Lindermann is brilliant and he has made great strides in his area of research. But his psyche profile is unstable. His work is monitored closely. His claims of success are often fabrications. He is too unstable to even know about The Intersect. He is too much of a security risk. It's ridiculous to allow this man physical access to The Human Intersect; let alone allow him access to the internal working of his brain!"

* * *

**The Best Western Hotel Room –Salinas CA**

Chuck missed Sarah. He was mad at her, but now that he was stuck with Casey, he appreciated what her presence always provided him. She calmed him. Casey on the other hand, always made him feel anxious. In fact, Casey had warned him that if he turned on the television, he would shoot him.

He needed to get away from Casey. He decided that a quick swim in the pool might make him feel better. Chuck started rummaging through the contents of his duffel bag looking for his swimming trunks.

* * *

**Outside the Grounds of Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute –Monterey CA**

Sarah had completed her outside reconnaissance of the Institute's grounds. There were numerous security cameras around the perimeter and a security gate. But nothing seemed out of the ordinary or caused her to become concerned.

The trip to the Institute was uneventful. She was happy that they booked a room in Salinas rather than Monterey. Monterey was serviced by two windy roads along the rugged California Coast. It was too easily cut-off. Instead, the agents opted to stay more inland in the town of Salinas where there was easy access to Hwy 101. After driving the route she was infinitely relieved by their decision. Monterey wasn't defensible and would be too difficult to flee.

Suddenly her telephone rang. From the ringtone, she knew it was Director Graham. Pulling over, she answered the phone.

"Agent Walker, are you in Monterey with the Intersect?"

Perplexed by the obvious question, Sarah answered, "Yes sir, as ordered."

Sarah heard a frustrated sigh and then her boss said, "Walker, we need to alter your mission profile."

* * *

**Best Western Pool –Salinas, CA**

The pool was full of teenaged girls with their eagle eyed mothers watching protectively. When Chuck arrived, there were a few alarmed looks from several mothers, due to his swollen face. However, being the affable, unassuming guy that he was, he quickly won over the mothers at the pool.

Chuck explained to one of the mothers that he (Charles) and his friend had been in an auto accident, and his girlfriend had driven from Los Angeles to pick them up. The soccer mothers had accepted the explanation readily. Chuck felt a little guilty that lies were coming so easily to him now, but he chalked it up to one more bad thing, that The Intersect had brought to his life.

Chuck was enjoying himself in the pool. As he paddled around in the pool, he clowned around for some of the young girls. Laughing to himself, he about drank half the pool when he heard his real name. Gaining his feet in the pool, he looked around to investigate. Shock coursed through him, when he saw his sister staring down at him from the edge of the pool.

"Ellie! What are you doing here?"

One of the young girls paddled up to him and asked, "Is that your girlfriend?"

Ellie's stare held him captive. The hurt in her eyes was too much. Without looking at the girl who held his arm in the pool, he remarked, "No, that's my sister."

"Why did she call you Chuck?'

"Uh, it's my nickname," explained Chuck as he exited the pool.

* * *

**General Beckman's Office, NSA Headquarters –Forte Mead, Maryland**

"Mr. Blumfeld, what can I do for you? I'm surprised to see you so soon after the conference meeting," remarked General Beckman, tiredly.

"Yes, I supposed it is surprising to see me. But I wanted to talk to you about Director Graham. He was quite upset when he was overruled. Do you think he might do something counter to our agreement?" asked Blumfeld , rather bluntly.

The general silently considered the Council representative. "I've known Director Graham for years. While the NSA and CIA have never seen eye-to-eye, I wouldn't expect him to do something counter to our agreement. It would be a federal offense and would mean imprisonment at the very least."

"Yes, yes…I suppose you are right. It's just that The Intersect is such an important intelligence asset. It's easy to see shadows everywhere," remarked Blumfeld, sheepishly.

The general grinned. "Welcome to my life, Mr. Blumfeld." They laughed heartedly at the joke and exchanged a few more comments regarding the meeting.

"Well General. I should take my leave. I am relieved that The Intersect will be receiving behavioral modifications tomorrow. We need the added insurance, in the event he is ever captured. I suppose security will be heavy during his flight in and out of the local airport?"

General Beckman responded. She exchanged more pleasantries with the Security Council representative and smiled brightly at him on his way out.

* * *

Author's note: Aren't things really getting interesting? Just a quick FYI, I expect about four more chapters and a short sequel. Yes, I love sequels. Well...I'm not sure you'll love this sequel...but nevertheless, I'm going to write it.

Thanks to Brickwall...oops..I mean Brickroad for her help in coming up with the plan! Happy Easter!


	9. Chapter 9: Closing In

**Chapter 9: Closing In**

**Beckman's Office -NSA Headquarters, Forte Meade, Maryland**

General Beckman sighed. Blumfeld was a traitor. She silently hoped that the Fulcrum fiasco was finally at an end. She typed in her security access code and initiated an encrypted video conference call to Director Graham.

Her computer beeped announcing the connection.

"Blumfeld took the bait," reported the general evenly. "He asked about specifics regarding the air transport of The Intersect. He had information that we leaked to Fulcrum."

"Good. Now that we have him trapped, hopefully we can get him to give up his Fulcrum contacts. I'll have him picked up immediately. Hopefully we can put a stop to this lunacy," responded Director Graham.

"Yes, it would be good to finally stop Fulcrum. It's been agreed that he needs to disappear. It's not good to admit publically that a ranking National Security Council member was a traitor. Make sure whoever does it, can't be tied back to us," commanded the general.

"Agreed," replied Director Graham. He added, "Let's get The Intersect out of Northern California. His presence there makes me nervous. He was good bait. But I sense the threat level will elevate quickly. Who knows what type of Intel Fulcrum might have accessed. It dangerous. I've ordered Agent Walker to meet our agents at The Marina Airport to help with our sting operation."

"Good. Her presence should lend credence to our cover story that The Intersect is flying into the airport. Meanwhile, I'll have Casey drive the Intersect back to Los Angeles," stated Beckman.

They exchanged additional logistical information on Blumfeld, when Director Graham interjected gruffly, "I wasn't kidding about the Lindermann thing. I don't want another NSA screw-up. I don't want him touching Bartowski."

Beckman laughed. Their apparent win made her a bit more jovial than normal. "Art, I don't see why you dislike Lindermann's work so much. Yes, he loses a certain percentage of the subjects he works on, but his successes more than make up for his losses."

Director Graham rolled his eyes and responded to her remark. "The Intersect is not an acceptable loss, and the CIA wants him after The Intersect is extracted. He's no good to us, if he looses his cognitive abilities. Besides, Lindermann is a psych case."

Beckman was irritated by his comments. She replied, "But he is our brilliant and loyal psych case."

Director Graham furled his brow in displeasure. "I don't want to chance turning him into a vegetable!"

Beckman sighed in resignation. "Agreed. No access to Bartowski."

After she completed the call, she shrugged.

She really couldn't complain about Bartowski. After all, he was instrumental in bringing Fulcrum to their knees…or so, she thought.

* * *

**Team Bartowski Hotel Room, Best Western, Salinas, CA**

Casey's abdomen felt like it was on fire. He knew something was seriously wrong. He chided himself on his lack of professionalism. His refusal to report his condition could jeopardize their mission.

He was contemplating his explanation to Walker, when his phone rang. His face contracted in pain as he struggled to reach his phone on the nightstand. Grasping it, he flipped the phone on and answered, a bit breathlessly.

"Major?" inquired General Beckman.

"Yes Ma'am," replied Casey. He forced himself to breathe calmly.

"We have a situation. You must secure The Intersect immediately. Return him to home base. Assume that hostiles are in close proximity."

"Okay, I'll call Walker and adjust logistics. She is at the Behavioral Institute now," explained Casey.

"No, Walker has been re-assigned to create a diversion at the airport. She will meet you back in Los Angeles. Just get Bartowski out of the Monterey area immediately."

"Understood." He hung up the phone and held his head for a second. It was his worst nightmare. It was going to be a challenge to get Bartowski home in his current condition.

He forced himself up. He had to steady himself by holding the wall. He staggered to the window and looked for Bartowski at the pool.

No Bartowski. Damn.

As he scanned the parking lot, his heart suddenly stopped.

Casey watched as several dark suited men got out of a dark colored SUV. He let out an involuntary gasp. It was Fulcrum. They had been found.

* * *

**The Best Western Fitness Center –Salinas, CA**

Chuck ushered Ellie into the empty Fitness Center. He stared hard at her. He was torn between elation and fear. He was happy to see her, because he hated how they had fought the last time he saw her. But, he feared what her presence might mean.

Fear over riding his other emotions, he asked angrily, "What the hell are you doing here?"

She was unprepared to see her brother's anger. Tears crept into her eyes.

"Chuck, I came for you. I know you are in trouble. I can help get you out of this mess."

These were words that he had dreamt about. His sister had always been his most stalwart supporter. Since the Intersect had first come to him, he had always wanted to tell her the truth. He wanted to hear her reassurances; just like the ones she had offered him, since childhood.

Unable to contain himself, he suddenly hugged her. He knew she couldn't help him. But it felt so good to have his sister's reassurance.

Ellie hugged her brother in return. Trying to soothe him, she tried to start his explanation by offering, "I know about John and Sarah…."

Her words brought Chuck back to reality. He knew she couldn't possibly know anything about him. Nor could she have even an inkling of the potential danger to her life, if she deduced the truth.

He pulled away from her. "You don't know anything!"

Suddenly worried that her brother would reject her attempt to help him, she retorted quickly, "I know they're government agents. Bill said they are probably spies or something like that. We saw you with them at Sarah's hotel. They were armed."

He was stunned. She knew so much. Suddenly, it occurred to him that his sister may have been pulled into his nightmare by some unnamed entity.

"Bill who?" asked Chuck, holding his breath.

"Bill Tanner, the LAPD detective you met last year. The one I saved."

Chuck sighed in relief, but realized that she had involved a third party. She had inadvertently blown his cover. He needed to get her away, before his handlers realized what she and Bill had pieced together.

He grabbed her hand and looked intently into her eyes.

"You have to leave. Both you and Bill need to forget all about this. I can't tell you what is happening. It would put you both in danger and it could get me taken away."

Ellie started to argue, but Bill interrupted as he ran into the Fitness Center. The siblings shifted their focus to the detective, who fought to catch his breath.

"All these government looking guys just showed up in the parking lot," explained Bill. Looking at Chuck, he asked, "Are they with you?"

_Oh my God!_ Chuck needed to find Casey.

"Ellie, you guys need to get out of here. This could be dangerous. You have to leave!" Chuck rushed to the door and cracked it open, to peer out.

His sister exclaimed, "We are not leaving without you!"

Chuck turned to argue; but the door he had cracked was suddenly forced open. It pushed him off balance and he fell to the ground.

Looking up, he was relieved to see Casey. The agent quickly closed the door and leaned heavily against it.

"What the hell Bartowski? Why is your sister here and who is this guy?" Casey pulled his gun and pointed it at Bill Tanner. Ellie gasped.

Chuck initial relief turned to alarm. "Casey, no! This is my sister's friend, Bill Tanner. He is a LAPD detective that she's known for years. They found me."

Casey shook his head. His body was so weak. He wasn't sure that he could protect Chuck, let alone a group of civilians. Before he could offer an appropriate rebuke, Chuck interjected.

"Bill saw a bunch of government type of guys in suits. Are we expecting company?"

Casey sighed. Sarcastic remarks and rebukes weren't going to help this situation.

"No. It's Fulcrum," stated Casey, without emotion.

Chuck's eyes bulged. "What are we going to do?"

"We run."

* * *

**Highway 101, Outside the City Limits of Salinas, CA**

A tanker truck was heading North along Highway 101. The driver had just passed the City of Salinas and was returning home after picking up his load of unrefined diesel fuel from the oil fields outside of San Ardo. He was scheduled to deliver the load to one of the small refiners that dotted the East Bay.

Suddenly, the driver saw a flash streak towards his truck from the side of the road. He thought it looked like a roman candle firework. The kind you saw on the 4th of July. It never registered that his tanker truck was targeted by a missile. The tanker exploded just north of the outskirts of Salinas.

Traffic ground to a stop. All north bound lanes were blocked as the tanker truck burned out of control.

Simultaneously on the other side of town, a lone marksman waited upon the last overpass leaving the city along Highway 101. The sniper spotted a truck carrying a heavy load of large diameter pipe intended for an pipeline project near San Ardo. He aimed for the driver's head and shot. The truck careened sharply to the right, and overturned. Eighty foot lengths of large diameter pipe rolled onto the freeway with a clang. Cars veered off the freeway or were smashed as the large pipes scattered.

Effectively, one of the main traffic arteries that connected Northern and Southern California had been shutdown. Vehicular traffic out of the small town of Salinas was halted along Hwy 101.

* * *

**Outskirts of the Marina Airport off of Hwy 1, Outside of Monterey, CA **

Sarah was late. Graham had called her late, and now she was driving like a mad woman to be apart of a group of CIA agents assigned to meet the incoming 'fake' Intersect, as he flew into the Marina Airport. Their assignment was to ambush any Fulcrum agents who tried to capture the "fake" Intersect.

Their plan was good, but she couldn't stop the nagging voice in her head. She should be protecting Chuck, instead of capturing Fulcrum agents.

She knew that Casey was a capable agent. But he wasn't hundred percent and it made her worry. She couldn't fathom anything happening to Chuck. He meant everything to her.

She tried to focus on the task at hand. Her SUV approached the hanger where she would meet the other CIA agents. She pushed thoughts of Chuck from her mind.

All long-lived field agents knew….distractions got you killed.

* * *

**Best Western Parking Lot, Salinas CA**

Chuck was terrified as he dragged Casey through the parking lot. The agent was barking orders, but could barely walk.

The group approached Bill Tanner's vehicle. Taking in the perspiration on Casey's brow and his ragged breathing, Chuck knew something was seriously wrong with the agent.

"Casey what's wrong with you?" asked Chuck worriedly.

Casey ignored him and tried to focus on any possible threats along their route to Bill's car. Both Bill and Casey had their weapons drawn as they crossed the open parking lot.

As they reached the car, shots rang out around them. Casey ordered everyone to take cover behind the car. Chancing a look from behind Bill's car, Casey saw several men had exited the hotel and were firing at them.

The group stayed behind the car for protection, as Casey exchanged shots with the Fulcrum agents. Bill opened the car doors and Casey and Ellie dove into the back seats and Chuck crawled into the front. Bill jumped into the driver's seat. He quickly started the car and whipped it out of the parking lot, away from the barrage of incoming bullets.

Casey barked, "Jump on the freeway! It's the first exit on the right!" as he watched for any cars that approached them threateningly from behind. Suddenly the car swerved and came to a stop. Everyone was thrown forward.

"What the hell?" yelled Casey as he turned, and then he saw why Bill had slammed the car to a sudden stop. Perched at the top of the on ramp, they could see that Highway 101 was stopped in both directions for miles. The main highway was literarily a parking lot of cars.

Everyone in the car looked on in amazement. Finally Chuck uttered, "Is that for me?"

Casey uttered, "Oh yeah," before catching himself. He started yelling at Bill to turn the car around. Casey flipped a switch on Bill's police radio. The group began listening to reports of different roads being blocked around the city.

Their anxiety increased exponentially. They drove frantically through the city streets. Every hard turn made Casey's chest burn in agony. At a particularly hard right turn, Ellie was thrust against Casey. She took the opportunity to begin probing his chest. When the young doctor hit upon a particularly sensitive spot on his left side, she looked up at him in dismay. Her blue eyes communicated her shock.

"You have quite a bit of swelling around your spleen. It may be torn."

Casey realized in horror that she was right. Injuries to the spleen were common in fights. He knew that. He just hadn't put it together. Fear lumped in his stomach. He couldn't protect Chuck with this type of injury. His mind raced for solutions.

He didn't respond to Ellie's revelation. But all the passengers in the car recognized the significance of his injury. They were in considerable danger and their greatest defender was just diagnosed with a mortal injury. The fear in the car was palpable.

Casey forced himself to think rationally about their situation. He continued to scan the streets behind them, looking for signs of Fulcrum. He knew they had to be close to finding them.

He turned forward to say something to Bill, when he saw a sign marked 'The Old Road'. He yelled at Bill to take it. It would get them out of Salinas.

Casey knew this was the road that Sarah and he had specifically chosen not to use because of it path through narrow canyons and hills. It could easily be used for an ambush. But it was their only chance. They had no choice. They had to take it.

They needed help in a bad way. He picked up his phone and called Sarah.

* * *

**Outside The Marina Airport- Private Plane Hanger, Monterey, CA**

Sarah had just parked the Suburban outside the hanger when her phone rang. It was Casey. She picked up the phone immediately.

She heard an exasperated Casey. "Sarah, we are in trouble. Fulcrum found us at the hotel. We are on the run but they are not far behind us." She had never heard his voice so urgent before.

Her heart nearly stopped. A frantic feeling came over her as she realized that Chuck was in danger. She willed herself to stay calm. She inquired, "Where are you now?'

"We're heading west towards Monterey on the old road."

Sarah blanched. "Casey, turn around now and get back onto the main highway. That road is perfect for an ambush," retorted Sarah, quickly.

"I know, but we didn't have a choice. They knew we were in Salinas. We had to chance that they wouldn't expect us to travel deeper into their trap. Fulcrum already blocked Highway 101 as an escape route. The police radio reports that roads are systematically being closing off around the city. They are eliminating all possible escape routes for Chuck."

Sarah felt a moment of absolute panic.

_Think Walker Think! _Then she remembered something.

"Casey, go to the Behavioral Institute. Fulcrum won't expect that. When I was doing reconnaissance, I looked over the building blueprints. There was a military grade panic room installed there….it was probably installed due to the sensitive government work conducted there. Shove Chuck in the panic room and get Lindermann to activate it. I'll meet you there as soon as possible. I'll bring reinforcements."

Casey agreed to the plan and then added, "Sarah….."

Sarah held her breath. She knew he had more bad news. "Is he hurt?" She couldn't hide the emotion in her voice.

Casey grunted. "No. But I have Ellie and her detective friend with us. Plus.. I may have torn my spleen during the fight with Chuck. I'm not well. I'm not sure how good I'm going to be when the Fulcrum agents find us."

Sarah's mind swam at the enormity of their situation. Her mind convulsed as she took in the precarious nature of Chuck's continued safety, the shock of Ellie's presence, Casey's affliction and the ever expanding Fulcrum trap. She worked hard to control her emotions.

Suddenly, Sarah focus shifted away from the phone, as gunshots rang out from inside the hanger. A gun battle had broken out. _Fulcrum was already here_.

Casey's voice came over the line again. Sarah could hear the pain in his voice. She knew he was badly injured. She chided herself for not recognizing the signs earlier.

"Sarah, if I can't protect him; then you are the only one I trust…to do the job right."

Hearing his words made her gulp. She was going to be Chuck's last defense.

She willed her coldest, most calculating part of herself, to take control. She would need all the discipline and resolve that her CIA training had ever instilled in her, to succeed in this mission.

She keyed the ignition to the Suburban with steady fingers. She could hear the gun battle in the hanger. She was sorry that she had to leave the CIA agents inside. But her primary mission was always to protect The Intersect. To protect Chuck.

"Casey, I'll be there as soon as I can." She only hoped that it was in time.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter as I listened to Fergie's "Losing My Ground." I thought it fit the situation quite nicely.


	10. Chapter 10: A Sense of Dread

**Chap 10: A Sense of Dread**

**Somewhere on 'The Old Road' to Monterey**

Casey was barely able to keep from screaming in agony. It felt as if his chest was going to explode, as he bounced around the back seat of the careening car, as it sped through the canyon road that led to Monterey.

Fear was etched on the faces of the passengers. All were privately stunned by the enormity of the effort to capture Chuck. As they traversed the narrow canyon road, the police radio informed them of the progress of the systematic manhunt for Chuck. Lives had been altered and lost. A sense of dread filled the car, as they recognized the enormity of the entity that pursued them. Casey understood best. He knew that hard choices were ahead.

After a particularly long curve in the road, Casey yelled at Bill to turn onto a partially obscured dirt road. Once passed the unassuming entrance off the main road, the road turned to asphalt and led them towards an impressive looking gate. A brass sign signaled that they had arrived on the grounds of the Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute.

Bill drove like a mad man past the gate. He steered the car to the end of the road and then catapulted the car over the curb. It careened over the grass and pedestrian walkways and onto the front sidewalk outside the building's main entrance.

Bill Tanner screeched the car to a stop at the glass entrance. The sudden stop threw everyone against their seatbelts. A moment of relief washed over the passengers as they recognized that the harrowing car ride was over. But the moment disappeared quickly as the urgency of their flight returned. Bill and Chuck jumped out of the car and dragged a groaning Casey into the building. Ellie followed the men in a daze. The horror, of the unfolding events and their connection to her brother, had not quite reconciled in her mind.

* * *

**Outside Hagerstown, Maryland, near Washington D.C.**

Bryce absently looked around the basement of the deserted farmhouse. He had kidnapped Michael Blumfeld and brought him here by force.

The National Security Council representative was stripped and tied to a chair. The man was going to die. But before he succumbed, Bryce's job was to get the names of his Fulcrum contacts. The agent's orders included the phrase, '…_by all means necessary_.'

Torture was not something Bryce enjoyed. But it was one of the many things that he had been trained to be proficient at.

The man was stripped naked as a part of the breaking down process. Bryce pulled out his knife and approached the man. He thought briefly of Chuck. He felt a stab of guilt. He realized that if Fulcrum ever captured Chuck, they would use the very same tactics he was about to employ.

His emotions suddenly threatened to rage out of control. He clenched his fists and purposely ran his finger over the sharp edge of his knife. The pain helped return his focus.

He had to stop Fulcrum. He had to stop them before they found his only friend.

He looked at Michael Blumfeld with grim determination.

**

* * *

****Hwy 1 between the Marina Airport and Monterey, CA**

Sarah slammed her hands against the steering wheel in frustration. She honked her horn and maneuvered the Suburban out onto shoulder of the narrow road, in an effort to get around another stopped vehicle. The roads were packed with cars. The local radio and news media had warned the general public of a possible terrorist attack, and it had caused pandemonium on the already taxed roadways.

She had driven off-road to get around one group of cars. She had even rammed the Suburban into another group, in an attempt to make headway. At one point, a particularly stubborn man in a mid-sized luxury car intentionally blocked her SUV from moving forward. With a deadly menace in her eyes, she put the Suburban in park and opened the driver door. She stood on the door jamb of the SUV and shot the windshield out of the luxury vehicle.

With flashing blue eyes, she told the shocked man that her next shot was going to be in his head, if he didn't move his car. Seeing the deadly determination in her eyes, he hastily complied.

While she drove, she continued her attempts to speed dial Director Graham. However, the furor over the supposed terrorist attack had the local wireless and land-line communication systems overloaded. Each time she dialed, she either got a busy signal or connected to a pre-recorded female voice that said, '_all lines were busy._'

She tried to recall every detail of the Institute's layout that she had studied early that evening. The details kept her mind from thinking about Chuck. She could not allow herself to think about Chuck in personal terms now. It was unacceptable. To think of him as anything other than an asset, would overwhelm her, and threaten her ability to function.

She discerned a small opening in the traffic and aggressively pressed her Suburban forward clipping yet another car. Barely noticing the blaring horn behind her, she mentally mapped out all the probable scenarios that she could possibly encounter when she reached the Institute.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey CA**

Casey and his group of civilians rushed into the Institute's lobby. They were met by two men, who were watching news reports of a fire on Highway 101. The men look warily at the frenzied group, who had invaded the quiet lobby of the medical office.

"I'm John Casey with the NSA. I need to see Dr. Alfred Lindermann right away."

The older man indicated that he was the doctor. Casey bolstered the last of his remaining strength and unlinked his arms from Chuck and Bill's shoulders. He nodded to the doctor and they separated from the group, to talk privately in the far corner of the lobby.

After a few minutes, the Doctor turned towards the group and leveled Chuck the most bizarrely assessing look that Chuck could ever describe. He knew instantly that the doctor wasn't of a right mind. Ellie saw the same look, and surreptitiously moved closer to her brother. She grabbed his hand and squeezed.

Casey saw the strange behavior from the siblings but was distracted by Bill's even stranger behavior. The detective seemed to be in a staring contest with the doctor's intense medical assistant.

Casey took in the assistant muscular torso and watchful eyes, which were frozen on Bill Tanner. Suddenly, Casey's heart dropped. He had missed the threat. Eyes bulging, he yelled at Chuck to run, but it was too late. The very intense man pulled a gun from under his clothes and shot Bill Tanner dead.

Ellie screamed and wrapped herself around her younger brother. It was instinctual in nature. The action borne from a maternal need to shield her younger brother from harm. But it all was for naught. Her actions froze the siblings in place.

Casey stomach dropped. Ellie's presence made Chuck hesitate and his chance for escape was gone. The situation couldn't be much worse. Casey realized that Bill had died because the detective was the primary threat to the intense man. Casey had been overlooked. His obvious illness had telegraphed his weakness.

The intense man ordered Casey to drop his weapon or die. In better times, Casey would have drawn his weapon and taken his chances. But he knew that he could barely stand, let alone fire a weapon on the fly.

His only hope was that Walker was close by. He held out his weapon and placed it on the ground as instructed. Regret tinged his soul. _I'm sorry Bill._

* * *

**Outside Hagerstown, Maryland, near Washington D.C.**

Bryce was covered in blood. A small shaky laugh escaped him. He nervously thought it was good, that the blood wasn't his.

He had gotten what he wanted, but it required more persuasion than he had been prepared for. The CIA's motto was to complete the mission by all means necessary. In this case, all means necessary meant that he would have nightmares for months.

But he supposed that nightmares were good. They meant that his humanity was still intact. He still had the capacity to feel guilt.

He wiped his hands the best he could, and called Director Graham.

The director answered on the first ring. He sounded upset. Bryce reported the completion of his assignment and his plans for disposal.

"Did you get any names?"

Bryce sighed. "Blumfeld was much more reticent than I would have suspected. But I got two names; Alfred Lindermann and Carlos Banderas."

Alarmed, the Director barked out, "Did you say Dr. Alfred Lindermann?"

Bryce face hardened. He recognized the alarm in the normally unflappable director.

Bracing himself, he responded, "Affirmative, sir."

"Oh my God," exclaimed the director.

Bryce heard a click followed by a dial tone. The director had hung up on him.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey CA**

Doctor Lindermann and his dangerous cohort ordered the trio down the hallway and into a special treatment room. The room looked like a combination of a surgical room with an observation deck and a high tech virtual reality game. In the center of the room stood a metallic chair with a myriad of medical components attached to it. Ominously, the chair also had large leather restraints.

The intense man physically separated Ellie and Casey from Chuck. Chuck visibly trembled and Ellie openly cried for her brother. Casey tried to comfort the young doctor by placing a hand on her shoulder. But it wasn't enough. She surprised Casey by embracing him fiercely. She was unable to face the horror of the situation alone.

"Mr. Carmichael, you should be thanking me instead of looking at me like that. Separating you from your protector is actually keeping you alive," remarked the intense man.

Seeing the puzzlement in Chuck's eyes, the man laughed.

"Don't you know that your handler has standing orders to terminate you, in the event that your wonderfully amazing brain falls into the wrong hands?"

Chuck's eyes bulged in disbelief and he looked at Casey for reassurance. However, the agent couldn't find it in himself to provide it. He avoided Chuck's gaze. Casey knew that given the opportunity, it would be his duty stop Chuck's capture using all means necessary.

Ellie saw her brother's face drop and felt Casey's body tense. She looked up into the agent's grim face and realization dawned. Revulsion coursed through her. She ripped herself from Casey grasp and angrily asked, "What kind of monsters are you people? My brother deserves so much better than you." Her words slammed into Casey as if she had struck him.

The intense man smiled at the term '_brother_' and started towards Ellie. Chuck, recognizing the man's evil intent, attempted to intervene. But the man slammed the butt of his gun in Chuck's face and he fell to the ground. Casey tried to shield Ellie from the man, but was swiftly kicked in his abdomen for his effort. The man then grabbed Ellie by the hair and dragged her away from Casey's prone form.

"Don't you manhandle my patient! You imbecile," screamed Dr. Lindermann. The crazed doctor, who had remained mostly silent, rushed to Chuck and grabbed his chin to evaluate his face.

"I can't believe that you hit him," snapped the doctor heatedly. "Look, his left eye is swelling. He was already injured and you had to re-injure it. Don't you realize that if you affect his eyesight you also affect his ability to recognize subliminal imagery? "

The intense man suddenly tensed. _Did they have the real Intersect?_

"I want proof that he's The Intersect. It doesn't make sense that the government would let him be injured like that. Test him."

The doctor went to a drawer and pulled out an image. He handed it Chuck.

Chuck looked at the image and it made his body weak and his head explode in pain, but he couldn't make sense of the image. "I don't see anything," responded Chuck, truthfully.

The man looked at the doctor questioningly. The doctor shrugged. "The swelling near his eyes may be impacting his depth perception, or his optical nerve may be impaired. Both can explain his inability to see the subliminal message. Or he could be lying."

The intense man pulled Ellie off the floor by her hair. She cried uncontrollably. He pulled out a knife and placed it against her neck.

"Well Mr. Carmichael, let's find out how much you love your sister."

Chuck's legs collapsed underneath him. He crawled to the picture that had fallen on the ground. Tears fell from his face onto the picture.

"Please, I don't have control over my flashes. Please don't…"

The intense man ignored his pleas. Instead he stuck the knife into Ellie's neck. She screamed causing Chuck to look up and see a small bead of blood drip from her neck. Terror raced through his body. He feverishly returned his gaze to the picture. _He had to save his sister!_

With a concentration he never before attempted, he stared at the picture. His head exploded in pain but he persisted. Finally, his body keeled over in exhaustion from his effort.

Chuck started to babble incoherently about the subliminal message hidden in the picture. But then, he looked up at the intense man's face, and was seized in another more violent flash that tore into his mind.

Chuck came out of his flash with a jerk. Momentary shocked, he struggled to remember where he was. Finally gaining control of himself; he looked up at the intense man's face from his position on the floor.

"You're…you're Carlos Banderas," uttered Chuck, in complete terror.

**

* * *

****Somewhere on 'The Old Road' near The Behavioral Institute**

Sarah was struggling to control her emotions. Her trip was taking too long. She felt dread slowly filling her synapses. She was close to the Institute, but her hands felt clammy upon the steering wheel. She suddenly felt like she was too late.

She was jolted out of reverie; when her phone, that she had been dialing by rote, suddenly connected. She had reached Director Graham.

"Director, I'm sorry about the urgent call, but I'm in-route to the Behavioral Institute and I need reinforcements sent immediately to the facility," explained Sarah.

"Yes, I agree. But we must first find The Intersect. We've lost contact with Agent Casey…and as you probably know, all hell as broken out in the Monterey area."

_Had Casey been ambushed before he made it to the Institute?_

"Sir, I spoke to Casey about forty-five minutes ago. At that time, he was close to making it to the Institute. But he was being pursued by Fulcrum agents….."

Sarah heard the director sputter over the phone.

"Why would Agent Casey and The Intersect be going to the Behavioral Institute? They were ordered to return to Los Angeles?" yelled Director Graham.

Sarah blanched. "Fulcrum blocked all exits out of the area, sir. The Institute has a military grade panic room. Agent Casey and I felt that the Institute was our last hope of securing The Intersect until we could arrange secure transport."

"My God," replied Director Graham. Sarah's heart quickened at his response.

"We just received intel that Dr. Lindermann and the Institute are under the control of Fulcrum."

Sarah fought to keep the Suburban from veering off the road.

"Agent Walker, we can assume that John Casey and The Intersect were captured by Fulcrum, when they reached the Institute."

Dropping the phone, Sarah heard a woman's anguished cry. It took a minute for her to realize, that the cry was her own.

* * *

_Author's Note: Sorry about the darkness of this chapter, but there's more action. Of course it's not for the faint of heart! _

_And no Vandevere, Agent Casey isn't going to die..._


	11. Chapter 11: The Brain Snatcher

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Brain Snatcher**

Author's Note: Thanks Brickroad for your great editorial comments on this chapter!!

**

* * *

****Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie was transfixed as the intense man, known as Carlos Banderas, held a gun to her head. As a doctor, she took pride in her ability to remain calm during tense situations. However this situation was beyond anything she had faced. It was almost beyond comprehension. She watched helplessly as the Fulcrum men quarreled.

"We have his sister. It's all the leverage we need. Let's call for an extraction now," argued Carlos Banderas.

The doctor shook his head vehemently. "You don't understand! He needs behavioral modification. He is the culmination of my research. I'll never have access to a mind like his again," replied the doctor with conviction.

"What does it matter? You're going to be paid enough money that you will never have to work again."

The doctor narrowed his eyes and snidely commented, "Not everything is about money."

The two Fulcrum men stared threateningly at each other. Banderas was surprised that the meek doctor would show this much spine. Normally, the doctor cowered in fear of him.

The doctor realized that he was losing his argument. He needed help. The doctor looked at Chuck, who remained on the floor, still recovering from Bandera's blow to the face.

The doctor strode to Chuck and grabbed his collar. Looking at Chuck with meaning, he commanded, "Tell him you'll submit to the behavioral modifications. Tell him that he doesn't need your sister."

"No, Chuck…don't," groaned Casey from the corner of the room.

Chuck momentarily looked at Casey and then at his sister. Banderas held her roughly by the hair. He took in the thin cut upon her throat. His heart constricted.

This was his fault. His weakness had put her in danger. He hadn't been strong enough to leave her and it resulted in her being held captive by a cold-blooded killer. His flash on Banderas left him no doubt of the horrific things that the man was capable of. In addition, his flash had revealed to him that Lindermann's experiments normally resulted in death.

It was a horrific decision, but one that he was responsible for. Chuck could only blame himself. He had not wanted to accept his fate before. But was ready now and he resolved to accept any fate that would assure his sister's safety.

"You don't need to her, " pleaded Chuck. He crawled to the metallic chair. "I want the behavioral modifications. I will do anything. Just don't hurt my sister."

The doctor smiled gleefully and walked to the treatment chair. He shot Banderas a gloating look and helped Chuck climb into the contraption.

**

* * *

****Somewhere on 'The Old Road' outside the Behavioral Institute**

Sarah parked the Suburban on the side of the road and retrieved her cell phone from the floor of the vehicle.

"Walker, what happened," asked Director Graham.

"Someone pulled out in front of me," offered Sarah, hoping that the director didn't catch her lie.

Satisfied, the director continued, "Fulcrum has likely captured The Intersect. You must try to retrieve him from Fulcrum and from Lindermann."

Confused by the distinction, she asked, "Lindermann, sir? I don't understand."

"Fulcrum and Lindermann are working together. But Lindermann probably has a secondary agenda. He may attempt behavioral modification on Mr. Bartowski."

Sarah's heart constricted. Willing herself to stay calm, she asked, "What type of modifications, sir?"

"The modifications remove an individual's ability to think independently, Agent Walker. Best case would be that Bartowski would become a shell of person. He would be unable to hinder access to the government secrets in his head or refrain from taking verbal commands."

Sarah blanched. "And the worst case…"

"Death or severe incapacitation. Only a few percent of Dr. Lindermann's patients actually survive, due to the severe trauma his treatment does to the cerebral lobes which governs the brain's visual processing and problem solving abilities."

"He kills most of his patients?" asked Sarah, with alarm.

"Yes. His low success rate has caused his work to be severely maligned in recent years. It's affected the doctor considerably. He's not sane and he desperately wants to validate his work. He will want to showcase Chuck as the culmination of his work. We can't take the chance that he will destroy Chuck's mind in his endeavor. We have plans for Bartowski beyond The Intersect."

Sarah didn't know what to say. So she said nothing and focused upon saving Chuck. She couldn't think about Graham's insight into Chuck's future, and by extension her own.

* * *

**Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute**

Ellie watched as her brother allowed the crazed doctor to strap him into the chair and place electrodes upon his head. She cried out and struggled against Banderas. But it was futile. Banderas had her pinned hard against him and wielded a gun against her head.

Chuck glanced over at his sister as the doctor buckled each of the leather straps. He saw the fear and helplessness in her face. Trying to soothe her, he smiled and mouthed the words, '_I love you.'_ He hoped it conveyed enough of his feeling towards her. It was his last chance.

Suddenly, he thought of Sarah and his heart constricted.

"Ellie, tell Sarah, that I….." Chuck didn't know what to say. He realized that whatever he said would hurt her. He grimaced as he realized how much time they had squandered. Time that they would never get back.

These tragic thoughts were interrupted, however, by a very insistent Doctor Lindermann.

"Mr. Carmichael, I have to be honest with you. With the problems with your eyesight, this treatment might be more painful than normal. Are you okay with that?"

Ellie cried, "No Chuck, this is crazy….don't do this!"

Chuck ignored his sister and stared at the doctor in anger. He wanted to scream at the doctor. The question was ludicrous. Of course he wasn't okay with someone hurting him. _But _w_hat choice did he really have! _

He realized that the doctor for whatever reason wanted him to say it was okay. He didn't understand why the doctor needed it; but if it assured Ellie's safety, then Chuck would do anything.

Chuck supposed that it didn't really matter. Since he received The Intersect, everything in his life had hurt him. This wasn't any different. His anger was replaced by defeat. His fate had chosen him. He was ready to die.

"I won't fight this, if you promise that my sister won't be hurt," replied Chuck.

The doctor agreed and Chuck leaned his head back upon the headrest signaling his acceptance of the treatment ahead.

Helpless to stop the events before her, Ellie sniffled, "What did you want me to tell Sarah?"

Without glancing at his sister, he replied, "Tell her I was ready."

* * *

**Conference Room, The Pentagon, Arlington Virginia**

The Lt. Colonel frustration grew as he continued to call Banderas unsuccessfully. All the telephone lines were busy.

He absently watched his television screen. CNN was reporting on the events that had occurred in the Monterey area. Fulcrum's activities were too exposed. They would all need to hide.

He needed to close the operation down and extract The Intersect. That is, if they had captured him.

The FAA was closing down the airspace over Monterey soon. In moments, Fulcrum would be unable to provide extraction by air. He needed to contact Banderas as soon as possible.

* * *

**Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey CA**

Watching Chuck in the treatment chair was like watching a horror film or bad car accident on the side of the road. Ellie couldn't stop herself from watching.

Hundreds of eerie images flashed on the video screens mounted in front of Chuck's face. Ellie could only make out a few of the images. A flash of yellow flowers. A flash of a woman's blond hair. It was an unending stream of images and it made no sense to her.

But her brother's screams made her body shake. She didn't know if it was the images or the timed electrical shocks that were applied to his head; but it made Chuck writhe in agony.

Her body clenched as her body reacted to his screams. She tried to break away from Banderas, but he held her tight and threatened to cut her throat for real. She looked desperately around her for help.

She saw Casey on the ground and it made her sob. In a last ditch effort, Casey had attempted to help Chuck. But the agent was easily overpowered in his weakened condition. It actions only served to enraged Banderas, and the intense man kicked Casey viciously in the chest, until the agent had either lost consciousness or had died of his injuries. She wasn't sure what Casey's condition was. She only knew that he no longer moved.

Ellie's world was spinning out of control.

Suddenly, Banderas dragged her out into the hallway and threw her on the ground. He grumbled something about the doctor.

He grabbed his phone and answered his phone gruffly. "Banderas, here."

It was his Pentagon contact.

"Do you have The Intersect," asked the Lt. Colonel.

"Affirmative. He literally walked into the Behavioral Institute. It was the easiest capture in history, " replied Banderas.

"Good. But I have bad news. The FAA has established a no-fly zone in the Monterey area. You are going to have to drive him out of the area. Your efforts to trap The Intersect went a little overboard. The area is being locked down."

Banderas sighed. "Yes, when I saw the CNN coverage, I knew we went too far. I'll let Lindermann finish up with The Intersect and we'll head for our secondary extraction point at the Berkeley Marina."

Suddenly the Lt. Colonel interjected, "You're not letting Dr. Lindermann do any type of behavioral modifications on The Intersect are you?"

Banderas, suddenly wary, responded, "Yes, it looks like he's almost killing the guy."

"Stop him immediately! Blumfeld just reported that the CIA doesn't want Lindermann to touch The Intersect. The doctor loses nearly all his subjects. They think the doctor will either kill him or turn him into a vegetable!"

Bandera's stomached dropped. "What the hell? Why did we go with Lindermann in the first place?"

"Our initial intel was from The NSA. They already have a standing termination order on The Intersect. It turned out that during the beta testing trials, they didn't care what Lindermann did to him. But we need to stop the lunatic now. We didn't go through all this effort to land up with nothing," retorted the Lt. Colonel.

Banderas' face turned grim. He knew the doctor would jeopardize his mission. Forgetting about Ellie's presence, he turned off his phone and stormed into the treatment room intent on killing.

Spying the doctor on the observation deck, he shot at the doctor through the glass enclosure. He yelled, "You stop your god damn treatment now!"

However, when he turned back to The Intersect, he suddenly felt ill. He realized that he might have been too late. Carmichaels' eyes were glazed over and he had lost his voice from screaming. But mindlessly, he hadn't stopped yelling. Chuck continued to scream, but in horse gasps.

* * *

**Main Lobby, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey CA**

Sarah fought to maintain her calm as she entered the Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute. Her gun was drawn as she entered the lobby. She spied the body of an older man on the floor. He had a bullet hole in his the center of his forehead.

She started to move towards the hallway when she heard a noise from behind the lobby counter. She quickly moved behind the counter with her gun poised to fire.

She was shocked to see Ellie hiding underneath the counter with the lobby phone to her ear. Ellie looked up at her and Sarah was further taken back by the pure desperation in her eyes.

"Ellie, it's me Sarah. What are you doing?"

Ellie continued to dial frantically. "I'm calling 911, but I can't get through."

"It's okay. The CIA reinforcements are coming. Where's Chuck?" asked Sarah in a soothing voice. She recognized that Ellie was near collapse.

Ellie looked down the hall and then back as Sarah. She explained, "I couldn't go back in there. I just couldn't. Chuck stopped screaming. I couldn't look."

Sarah winced. She had to find out what happened. "How many bad guys are in there?"

Ellie explained about the situation in the special treatment room and Casey's condition. Sarah told her to stay in the lobby while she went to investigate. She tried not to think about what she would find.

**

* * *

****Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey CA**

Sarah entered the treatment room and found it in pandemonium. A young intense muscular man was holding a gun on Alfred Lindermann and commanding him to stop the treatment on Chuck.

She hesitated when she realized that the Fulcrum man and Doctor Lindermann were fighting. _Were they fighting because Chuck was dead_? Her momentary indecision was almost her undoing, as the intense man swiftly swung his gun around and took aim.

Sarah was barely able to dive for cover behind a metallic cart as his bullet ripped past her head. The man continued to shoot, but couldn't take a shot since she was pinned behind the cart. Seeing that it was on wheels, she released the brake and pushed the cart towards the man, while she continued to use it as a shield.

She heard a grunt and heard him fall to the ground as she rammed the cart into him. She leaped over cart and she knocked his gun out of his hand. He quickly recovered however and used a scissor kick to trip her to the ground. She landed hard and he was immediately on top of her. They rolled around the floor attempting to subdue the other.

The man was momentary distracted when Ellie entered the room. It was Sarah's opening. She unsheathed her knife and attempted to plunge it into his heart. He recovered just in time and was able to block her downward stroke just enough that the knife pierced his shoulder instead. He screamed in agony and Sarah rolled away. She stood up and knocked the metal cart on top of him. She continued to ram the heavy cart onto him until he stopped moving.

Satisfied that the man was no longer a threat, she stood up and retrieved her gun. She told Ellie to check on Casey and then she let herself look at Chuck. She had purposely ignored him before, afraid that his condition would paralyze her.

Her heart constricted as she saw that him thrash against his restraints mindlessly while making bleak wounded animal sounds. She looked up at the doctor and leveled her gun.

She commanded, "Stop the treatment now."

"Banderas made me stop it already. But you don't understand. The NSA wants me to do the treatment. I have to continue…it's for my research," pleaded the doctor.

She ignored the doctor. His words barely registered as she took in Chuck's condition. He wasn't Chuck. He was this mindless animal instinctively thrashing against his restraints. Her heart bled.

She went to him and soothed, "Chuck…." She lightly touched his face, but he flinched at the contact. He thrashed more urgently against the unyielding leather straps.

Sarah tucked her gun in her holster and captured his face. She tried to look into his eyes but they were glazed over. "Chuck, it's me Sarah. I'm here to help you. No one is going to hurt you anymore." She began to cry as she started to pull off the electrodes off his head. She silently repeated the phrase, '_Please, please, come back to me!_

She promised herself that if he lived, she wouldn't squander any more time with him. She chided herself in being so afraid to share her feelings. She had always been willing to die for her country. Now she wanted to live for herself, with Chuck. If only, he would come back to her.

The doctor interrupted her reverie. "Please, don't unstrap him…I'm not done with the treatment," wailed Lindermann. He watched as Sarah disconnected Chuck, his last remaining chance to validate his life's work.

White hot fury overwhelmed Sarah. She looked up at the doctor and viciously spat out, "If I hear one more word out of you, I'm going to hurt you so bad… that you're going to beg me to put you out of your misery."

The doctor's eyes bulged. Satisfied that she got her point across, she returned her attention to Chuck.

Sarah realized that Chuck had stopped making the wailing sounds and seemed to be thrashing around less. She was buoyed by this and she bolstered her efforts to soothe him. She whisphered soothing words in his ear and kissed his brow. She trailed her fingers through his hair and unfastened more restraints.

Catching a change in his demeanor, she sobbed, "Chuck, its okay. It's Sarah. Can you hear me? I'm here now!"

Director Graham's words filtered through her head. A sense of fear crept over her. _Please, Chuck, still be in there!_

She renewed her efforts to remove his restraints. When she came to the last strap on his far arm, she jumped up onto the chair and leaned across Chuck to unlatch it. As she was stretched across him, she heard a metal clanging noise. Turning, she saw the cart begin to move. Banderas was awake.

Alarmed, her body tensed. She was about to get off the chair when an overwhelming electrical shock blazed through her body. Every muscle in her body constricted and her eyesight dimmed. No longer in control of her body, she lurched forward off the chair clutching Chuck as she fell. Both their bodies slid to the floor in a heap.

Having seeing both of them electrocuted, Ellie rushed over to Chuck and Sarah as they laid on the ground. She checked their vitals. Neither had a heart beat. Aghast, she looked up at the doctor and screamed, "What did you do?"

Shocked by his own actions, he mumbled, "I couldn't let her take him from me."


	12. Chapter 12: Chasing Your Dream

**Chapter 12: Chasing Your Dreams**

**Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Sarah awoke on the floor of the Special Treatment Room. She was confused. She couldn't recall what had happened. But then she saw the chair, and Chuck, as he laid next to her. Something had happened to her. She had fallen from the chair, and had taken him with her to the floor. She couldn't move. She must be mortally wounded. With a gut pounding comprehension, she realized that she had lost. They had lost.

Her chest felt like it was about to explode, which she supposed was the nature of her injury. She didn't know what had happened to her, but she couldn't move her limbs. She noticed that her peripheral vision was darkening and she could hear buzzing in her ears. The analytical agent inside her concluded, that it was a lack of oxygen to her brain. She was dying.

She had prepared herself for this possibility long ago. But she hadn't considered that Chuck would lay dying next to her. She wished that she would have been a better agent for him.

But it was too late. Instead, she could only use her last moments to remember him. Her eyes drank in every detail. He was so close. They were mere inches away. She so wanted to touch him, to feel him one last time.

She saw his eyes flutter. He was awake. His eyes started to wildly scan the room. She could feel his fear. She willed him to look at her. She couldn't save him, but at least she wanted him to know that she was here, she hadn't left him.

She heard yelling in the background. The voices held pain and fear. But she was no longer a part of that world. It was only her and Chuck. She focused her eyes on him. Everything she had left, she poured through her eyes to Chuck. _Please look at me, Chuck, please_.

His glazed eyes looked at her, but then darted away. Disappointment ravaged her. His body was still here, but his mind was gone. Tears started to flow down her checks. _I'm so sorry._

She must have whimpered, because Chuck's glazed eyes returned to her. His eyes flickered away again, but quickly returned. She saw the struggle within him. Slowly, a small glimmer of recognition came into his eyes. Tears fell down her face. A small piece of him was still with her.

His eyes crinkled in a half smile, which made her tear up even more. He continued to have difficulty focusing, but he remembered her. His dark brown eye reflected all the feelings he ever had for her. It was electric. It was enough. They were together. She smiled at him and tried to telegraph all the love she felt. Their connection was bittersweet. They were finally together in the most heart wrenching way.

But the moment was meant to last. Similar to the rest of her life, Sarah's attempt to communicate what was in her heart was interrupted. Chuck was whisked away from her by an arm that grabbed Chuck's collar and hauled him from her view. Helpless, Sarah cried silently at the unjustness of it all.

_-o-_

Banderas pointed his gun menacingly at the doctor who had repositioned Chuck on the fully inclined treatment chair.

"You better save him. We didn't go through all this so you could electrocute him," screamed the Fulcrum agent. He yanked Ellie away from the Chuck and Sarah's prone bodies and indicated for her to stand in the corner.

"I didn't electrocute him. I used the defibrillator that was built-in on the chair to shock them."

The doctor pulled a needle and a small vial of drugs from his lab coat.

"What the hell is that?" asked the Fulcrum agent pointing at the small vial.

"Epinephrine. The shock stopped their hearts. This medicine will help re-start his heart again," explained the doctor as he injected Chuck with the medicine. He then started chest compressions followed by CPR.

* * *

**Men's Room, The Pentagon, Arlington Virginia**

The Lt. Colonel nervously looked at himself in the mirror. He didn't recognize himself. He ran his hands through his hair and sprinkled water against his face. He was tired.

A colleague came into the bathroom and looked at the Lt. Colonel's ravaged face. He smirked.

"A late evening, eh?"

"Yeah. Something like that…" said the Lt. Colonel, sheepishly.

Hope she was good," said the colleague before he sauntered out the door.

The Lt. Colonel looked at his image in the mirror and thought about his previous night. _No. Torture wasn't something he would classify as good_. He thought about Blumfeld's face during his final moments.

The Lt. Colonel felt his phone vibrate. He answered it with a perfunctory greeting.

"Do you get confirmation of the capture?"

"Yes," replied the military man evenly.

"Did the doctor attempt treatment?" inquired the man on the other side of the phone.

"Yes. Banderas said that the treatment was almost killing him. It doesn't sound promising. I ordered for the treatment to be stopped."

"Well hopefully your order was in time. It would a huge loss if Carmichael's mind was compromised. "

The Lt. Colonel grunted in agreement. He then added, " I informed Banderas that he needed to use the secondary extraction point. We can pick them up there."

"Let hope that it doesn't come to that. If we use the secondary extraction point for pick up, your identity will be exposed," said the gruff man on the phone. "Keep me posted on Banderas. I will inform you if our resources on the ground are successful."

The Lt. Colonel hung up the phone and sighed. If they intercepted The Intercept based upon his intelligence, then his military career would be at an end. But it would be a bit of a relief. He didn't like living with the military preciseness required for this cover.

But to be fair, the cover allowed him to make huge inroads into the Fulcrum hierarchy. It would be a great loss to the CIA, if his cover was blown. But the risk was well worth it, at least to him. They needed to secure The Intersect; they needed to protect Chuck.

The military man looked in the mirror one more time. It would be nice to grow his hair out. He would look more like himself again, more like Bryce Larkin again. He sighed to himself. _Chuck, please be alright. _

He wasn't sure he could hold in his nervousness, as he awaited word from Director Graham.

**Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Satisfied that Chuck's heart was beating, the doctor looked up at Banderas and grinned. The doctor's arrogance incited The Fulcrum agent. Banderas hit the doctor across the face with the butt of his gun.

"I should kill you right here for jeopardizing this mission not once, but twice. Pick him up and carry him to the van," commanded Banderas with his gun pointing at the doctor.

-o-

Ellie watched the clock nervously. The moment the men left the room she ran to Sarah and pounded on her chest. There was still time to save her. She stopped compressions and performed CPR, and then started compressions again. "Come on Sarah, stay with me," cried Ellie.

Ellie continued with her administrations. She was about to stop, and search the doctor's observation deck to search for additional medicine, when Sarah gasped. Ellie was relieved. She checked Sarah's vital again. They were strong and steady.

"Sarah, it will take a few minutes for you to recover. The defibrillator shock overtaxed your nervous system. It will take you awhile to regain feeling. But you are breathing on your own and your heart is beating regularly. You are going to be okay."

**Parking Lot, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA **

The doctor dumped Chuck's body into the back of the Institute's van. He started to jump into the back of the van when Banderas viciously grabbed the doctor's shirt and pulled him out.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Banderas.

"I'm going with you to the extraction point," replied the doctor, somewhat sheepishly.

"The hell you are," replied Banderas, who raised his gun to the doctor. He smirked at the terrified look on the doctor's face.

"I'm going to leave you here to take your chances with the NSA. I'm sure they are going to love the fact that you've been such a _**loyal**_ employee."

**Special Treatment Room, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Sarah regained the use of her body slowly. Ellie massaged her limbs, attempting to speed up the return feelings to her limbs.

Able to finally speak, Sarah asked, "How long ago did they take him?"

Ellie's heart dropped. With an unsteady voice, she replied, "About twenty minutes ago."

Sarah's eyes closed. She had lost him. Her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She dry sobbed twice. But then gained control of her feelings and stood up unsteadily. She searched the room until she found her gun.

After she found her gun, she turned to Ellie and asked, "How's Casey?"

Ellie shrugged. "He's unconscious. He needs surgery soon or he's going to die."

Sarah was about to respond when the doctor rushed into the treatment room and bounded up the stairs to the observation deck. He ignored the two women.

Sarah ordered Ellie to stay and watch Casey, while she confronted the doctor.

**

* * *

**

Observation Deck, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA

Sarah slowly walked up the stairs of the observation deck. She had underestimated the doctor and it had almost killed her. She would not make that mistake a second time. She approached him with caution, even though her mind raced. _She needed to find out where the other man had taken Chuck._

When she reached the top step of the observation deck, she saw the doctor frantically typing on his computer and rustling through his paperwork. He was grumbling under his breath about paybacks and getting even. Anger coursed through her. _He was responsible for her losing Chuck._

Sarah's eyes narrowed. She raised her gun and replied in a deadly voice, "Freeze or I'll blow your head off!"

The doctor looked up. Fear was in his eyes. He stuttered, "You're with the government. I know I did wrong. But I can make it up to you. I have something you want. I can help you."

"Do you know where they took The Intersect," inquired Sarah. She schooled her face to hide her sudden ray of hope.

"No. But I can help you kill him remotely," replied the doctor, with pride in his voice.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was turning out to be too long, so I cut-it off here. Oh dear. I guess I'm going end this story on unlucky chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13: Enemies Die and Others Unite

**Chapter 13: Enemies Die and Others Unite**

**Observation Deck, Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Sarah stood on the observation deck staring intently at Alfred Lindermann. She knew he was responsible for hurting Chuck. He had also used the defibrillator on her, and aided in Banderas' getaway. Her anger boiled. She knew that she was near her breaking point. Rationally, she knew that she needed to remain calm. She needed information from the doctor.

But all she really wanted to do was hurt Lindermann badly. It took all the her professional discipline, to maintain control.

"Do you know where Fulcrum took The Intersect," inquired Sarah. She struggled to keep her expression neutral. She didn't want the doctor to grasp that her emotions were dangerously close to spiraling out of control.

"No. But I can help you kill him remotely," replied the doctor, with pride in his voice.

The words made her choke. She knew he was implying that he had imbedded behavioral modifications in Chuck's head. It struck close to her darkest fears. Chuck's destiny never felt more dire. She had no doubt that her superiors would use the modifications to control, and ultimately terminate Chuck. It made her sick. She fought back the bile that was slowly rising in the pit of her stomach.

"I take it, the treatment was successful," replied Sarah, evenly.

Alfred Lindermann nodded with a smirk. "The NSA never thought I could pull it off. But I did. Mr. Carmichael now has imbedded behavioral command triggers in his head."

Fear mixed with cold rage ran through her veins. Her hands started to shake. She hid them in her pocket of her jeans. She still didn't want the doctor see her agitation.

"What are the command phrases?" demanded Sarah, as her eyes darted to the computer terminal and to the papers on his desk.

The doctor laughed. "You won't find the code phrase in that paperwork or anywhere else for that matter. I am the only one who knows them. The NSA is going to have to acknowledge my work, and pay me a lot of money to find out what the trigger commands are."

Sarah looked at the doctor coldly and raised her gun.

The doctor shrugged. "Do you know how many times a government agent has pulled a gun on me? Your scare tactics aren't going to work. The government needs me."

Sarah blanched. Intimidation wasn't going to work on the doctor. She lowered her gun.

The doctor smiled brightly. He had won. "Besides the government will want The Intersect dead before Fulcrum ferrets out all the secrets in his head."

Sarah gulped. This mission had altered everything. She could see very few scenarios where Chuck lived at the end of this mission. The probability of her saving Chuck from Fulcrum was so low now. Even worse, if she was successful, she would deliver Chuck to the government and the doctor, who held the ability to control Chuck as a bargaining chip. She held no allusions to what extent the doctor would go, to use his bargaining chip, for his own gain.

"You are probably right. But you've failed to recognize one thing."

"What's that?" asked the doctor snidely. His ego didn't want to accept that he missed anything significant.

"I'm in love with him." It was the first time she had admitted it. It felt good and it bolstered her resolve to save Chuck from this man.

The doctor's grin faded. "You're in love with The Intersect?" asked the doctor, shocked by the revelation.

Sarah nodded and raised her gun. The doctor's eyes widened as he recognized Sarah's intention. His eyes held a moment of fear, before Sarah shot the doctor in the head.

Sarah shuddered. She hoped that she wouldn't regret killing the doctor and destroying the possibility of using the command phrases. She shuddered to think of the situation where she would ever consider using them.

Sarah knew she would do almost anything to save Chuck from prolonged suffering_. Had she destroyed her only means of saving him from endless torture? _She shuddered again. She had to find him.

Sarah was jolted out of her musings by a sound of a gasp. Her emotions were so out of control, that she had carelessly let someone approach her from behind.

Sarah turned to see Ellie's shocked face. This wasn't Sarah's first termination. However, no one she knew on a personal level had ever witnessed her actions before. She couldn't stop the large measure of guilt she felt, at the scene before Ellie. She lowered her gun sheepishly.

The young doctor stared at Sarah's gun and the body on the floor. Ellie looked at Sarah with an accusing eye.

Tragically, the young doctor had not heard Sarah's declaration of love. Instead she only saw Sarah's brutal act of violence. It confirmed Ellie's worst fears about the agent.

"You killed him in cold blood," accused Ellie, heatedly.

Sarah cringed. Ellie's opinion mattered to her. Sarah's eyes started to sting. Tears threatened to flow down Sarah's face, at the harsh reproach in Ellie's voice.

Sarah tried to explain. "Ellie, he was too dangerous to Chuck. I couldn't…."

Ellie's eyes flashed. "Don't lie. You did this for the government's benefit. I know you're some type of spy. You've been lying to me, and forcing Chuck to lie for months. God knows what else you've forced my brother to do. Chuck tried telling me a million times, that you didn't really care for him. I just didn't understand."

The words were like a physical blow to Sarah. _Had Chuck really voiced his disbelief in her feelings for him?_ She felt anger that he had endangered their cover. But she also felt hurt, that he questioned her feelings for him.

She knew that she had told him repeatedly that she didn't feel anything for him. But she had always thought, he had known the truth. _How could he question whether she truly cared for him?_

It made her falter at a time when she could ill afford a distraction. She closed her eyes to focus on breathing steadily. She had to maintain her composure and her resolve.

Sarah opened her eyes and stepped towards Ellie, in an effort to comfort the woman. However, Ellie jumped away, in fear of Sarah's outreached hand. Ellie's rejection pained the agent.

Sarah chocked back a sob. She had to believe that there would be time to explain herself later. She had to focus. She had to find Chuck.

"Ellie, I can't afford to debate my feelings for Chuck with you. He is in danger. The man who took him will torture Chuck to get what he wants. I have to stop him. It doesn't matter whether I'm doing this for the government or because I care for Chuck. The results are the same. I have to find Chuck before the man begins to hurt him."

Ellie's eyes grew wide as she took in Sarah's words and the seriousness of the situation etched on the agent's face. She imagined the intense man alone with her brother. She could easily imagine that the intense man was capable of torture.

"I don't understand. They've already hurt him. How can it get any worse than the treatment on the chair?" asked Ellie.

Sarah sighed. "The treatment on the chair was a medical procedure. The pain Chuck felt was an unintentional by-product of the treatment. The doctor wasn't trying to cause him pain. But when they torture him, it will be different. They will focus their work to maximize the amount of pain he feels. It will be inhuman and they will work to prolong his agony. They will want to break him, well before they let his suffering end...and he is allowed to die."

Sarah watched Ellie's face as she took in the reality of the situation. Recognizing that the young doctor finally had some understanding of the situation, she started to fish her cell phone from out of her pocket.

"I'll try putting out an APB on them. We might get lucky and local law enforcement will spot them. If not, I….I just don't know. We will have to find another way to locate them."

Ellie didn't trust Sarah. But, she realized, they both wanted to protect Chuck from the intense man. In this endeavor, she could at least be somewhat assured, that they had the same agenda.

She remembered overhearing Banderas talking about the Berkeley Marina.

"I think I know where they went," uttered Ellie. She hesitated a moment before telling Sarah of Banderas' conversation. Ellie promised herself that if she got her brother back, she would never let Sarah or the government hurt him again.

Taking in a large breath and crossing her fingers, Ellie told Sarah about Berkeley Marina.

-o-

Sarah practically flew down the stairs as she calculated how far The Berkeley Marina was from their present location and how far Banderas had likely gotten with Chuck. She knew that the roads were heavily backed up with traffic, and it would have impeded their progress. She suddenly had a ray of hope.

Ellie scampered behind her. Sarah needed to secure Ellie and check on Casey. She rushed towards the corner of the treatment room where he laid. Her heart lurched when she saw him. Casey was unnaturally pale and covered with a thick sheen of sweat. Sarah didn't have ask whether he was unconscious.

Ellie explained, "He needs surgery soon or he's not going to make it. I can try calling 911 again to see about getting an ambulance."

Sarah knew that it was unlikely that they would get an ambulance to the Institute in time. "Have you done this type of surgery before?"

"Yes." Ellie looked uncomfortable under Sarah's steady gaze. She realized that the agent wanted her to do the surgery at the Institute.

Suddenly agitated, she blurted out, "I can't do it here. I don't have the right tools. He will die." Sarah smiled briefly. Ellie's nervousness reminded her of Chuck.

Sarah interjected, "He will die anyway. You tried 911 already and couldn't get through. It will take hours for an ambulance to make it out here. You're his last chance."

-o-

They dragged Casey into the panic room. Accessing the room was fairly simple, since Sarah had seen its location on the buildings blueprints.

Sarah explained how the room worked and they agreed upon an entrance code phrase. Ellie would not open the door unless someone had the correct phrase.

Sarah ran out the front doors of the Institute, but halted when she saw the unmarked police squad car, parked next to her Suburban. She had an idea. The agent raced back into the lobby. She ran to the dead man on the floor and searched his pockets. She stopped when she found a set of car keys. She would later find out that the keys belonged to Ellie's friend, Bill Tanner.

She ran back outside and jumped into the squad car. She switched on the police radio and fumbled through the keys. Grasping a small key, she inserted it into the lock that secured a shotgun mounted on the dash. When the locking mechanism turned, she let out a small shout of glee.

She pulled the shotgun out of its holder, and laid it down on the passenger seat. She fumbled with the keys again, until she found the one that fit in the ignition. She started up the car and turned on the siren.

As she steered the car off the Behavioral Institute's grounds, she kept repeating to herself, "Hold on Chuck, I'm coming."


	14. Chapter 14: Jeopardy

**Chapter 14: Jeopardy**

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Carlos Banderas worriedly checked his mirror again. His passenger in the back of his getaway van was in bad shape. He cursed the doctor. He should have killed the physician on principle. The man had royally screwed him.

From his rear view mirror, he saw that Carmichael was having another seizure. He pulled his van to the side of the road. Frustration coursed through him. He needed to get to the extraction point, but Carmichael kept on having seizures.

Initially, the Fulcrum agent had ignored the seizures. But then, he realized that Carmichael's airways could get obstructed. He knew it would not be good, if The Intersect died while in his possession.

In his line of work, agents were known to be terminated for such mistakes. Banderas grimaced. He was going to make sure, that he delivered Carmichael alive to the Berkeley Marina.

The intense man pulled the van to the side of the road and walked quickly to the passenger side. Opening up the side door, he looked at the injured man in horror. Carmichael's eyes were rolled back in his head, and his mouth was foaming. His body thrashed violently as the seizure took control of his body.

Banderas didn't know quite what to do. He reached for his wallet and emptied the contents into his pant pockets. He shoved the leather wallet in between the injured man's teeth. He hoped that it would keep Carmichael from choking or swallowing his tongue.

The Fulcrum agent watched Carmichael worriedly for several minutes, until his seizure stopped. Banderas sighed in relief. He patted Carmichael on the cheeks until he showed signs of consciousness.

"What happened?" uttered Chuck, weakly.

Banderas shrugged. "You are having seizures. Let's me get you into the passenger seat, where I can keep a better eye on you. I don't want you to choke."

Chuck didn't understand what Banderas said. It was like someone was talking to him from far off. His eyesight wasn't working and he could only make out shapes. He felt like he was floating in space and he did not mind when Banderas grabbed him and move him forcibly into the passenger seat. The physical connection seemed to draw him back somehow.

Banderas heaved Chuck into the passenger seat. It was difficult because of Banderas' injured shoulder. He cursed the blond woman who stabbed him earlier.

After a considerable struggle, the Fulcrum agent finally maneuvered Carmichael into the passenger seat. He reclined the seat and strapped the seatbelt over the injured man. Banderas retrieved his wallet from the back of the van and shoved it into Carmichael's mouth again. Chuck struggled against the wallet in his mouth, but relented after Banderas slapped him.

Chuck continued to float aimlessly. He felt disconnected to his senses and he couldn't understand what had happened to him. Everything was a blur of lights and sounds. He tried to think of something calming. He had a fleeting memory of blonde hair, before another violent seizure overtook him.

* * *

****

**Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie checked Casey's vitals. They were getting steadily weaker. Sarah's words rang in her ears. The agent was going to die, if she didn't attempt a surgery. He was so large. She worried that he would wake up during the surgery, and she wouldn't be able to control him.

She checked the monitors that showed the entrance to the panic room and various rooms inside the Institute. All the rooms looked deserted. She chided herself for letting Sarah scare her. _What was the real likelihood that the Institute would be invaded?_

She remembered the stash of medicine that was located on the observation deck of the treatment room. She suspected that the doctor's medical supplies included several medicines, which could assure that Casey would stay unconscious during the surgery. She just had to get them. She calculated how long it would take her to reach the treatment room.

She checked the monitors again. The Institute was deserted. _How dangerous could it really be?_ She had convinced herself, that Sarah was trying to scare her into staying in the panic room. _She really couldn't be in that much danger_.

Besides, she had taken the Hippocratic Oath. She had to try to get the medicine for Casey. It was her duty, regardless of what she thought of him.

With a pounding heart, she took a deep breath. Satisfied that she had sufficiently calmed her riotous nerves, Ellie unlocked the panic room door.

* * *

**The Pentagon, Arlington Virginia**

It was late evening, but the Pentagon offices were still relatively full. The Army Contracting Group was about to award a billion dollar contract, and there was a lot of activity on the floor. However, the combination of the late hour and the scintillating news reports of a terrorist attack, had workers piled into a conference room watching CNN.

Bryce, along with several co-workers from the floor, was camped out in front of the television monitor watching the news reports. The TV reporter cited numerous reasons for the attack. However, Bryce knew they were all rubbish. He knew the attack was really a trap to capture Chuck. He was dismayed, that he had unknowingly unleashed this fury on his friend.

His phone rang. The distinctive ring indicated that it was Director Graham. He picked up the phone on the second ring. He had specifically stayed at the Pentagon, until he heard from Graham.

"We had to use your intelligence. We've exposed your cover. You need to disappear immediately," ordered Director Graham, without any preamble.

"What about Casey and Sarah…."

Director Graham interjected, "We've lost contact with Agent Walker and Casey. They have likely been killed. We hope to intercept Carmichael at the secondary extraction point. We are trying to identify agents in the area, which have not been compromised by Fulcrum. In doing so, we have exposed your involvement. You need to fall off the grid immediately."

Bryce gulped. He was suddenly a very wanted and exposed man.

* * *

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

There were several routes to the Berkeley Marina. However, The Old Road was the only route that was still open after the Fulcrum attacks. As such, Sarah knew that Banderas and Chuck were somewhere along the two lane road.

The traffic clogged the route, but she was fairly confident that Banderas had encountered similar conditions. The Fulcrum agent had about a forty minute jump on her. However, she suspected that the heavy traffic had kept them from traveling more than ten miles during the time period.

Sarah hoped that she had finally caught a break. The traffic was working for her this time. The news reports of a terrorist attack had the general public acting responsibly. Cars dutifully pulled to the side of the road, as Sarah's police car approached with lights flashing and the siren blaring.

The agent was forced to slow down, and quickly scan the occupants of each car that she passed. This was because she didn't know what type of car they were driving. However, even with this delay, she knew that she was making up time. She only hoped that traffic would continue to delay Banderas' getaway.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie entered the pass code into the electronic lock on the panic room door. The door mechanically unlocked with a loud click. Her heart started to beat rapidly in her chest. She was afraid but, knew she needed the medicine for Casey. She scanned the video monitors one more time. Seeing only deserted rooms, she tiptoed out of the panic room.

She quickly made her way down the deserted corridors of the Institute. Her shoes echoed loudly with each footfall. It made her even more spooked.

Cursing Sarah again for frightening her, she took off her shoes and continued down the hall to the treatment room.

Once she reached it, she let out a deep sigh of relief. She closed the door and hurriedly ran up the stairs to the observation deck. She walked to a medicine cabinet. It was unlocked. The doctor must have forgotten to lock it, after he accessed it for Chuck.

Looking through the cabinet, she saw a large quantity of anti-seizure medicine. She wondered why the doctor needed such a large supply. She continued her inspection of the cabinet. She found a vial of ketamine. It was perfect for knocking Casey out during surgery. She grabbed the vial along with some gloves and a rudimentary surgical kit.

Buoyed by her findings, she smiled. She stashed the supplies in her pockets. She was about to walk down the observation decks steps, when she heard men talking outside the treatment room door.

Terrified, she looked around the observation deck wildly. She had to hide. She ran towards the doctor's desk in gut-wrenching fear. She quickly crawled underneath the desk and hid from her possible assailants.

Sarah's warnings rang loudly in Ellie's ears.

* * *

**The Pentagon, Arlington Virginia**

Bryce excused himself from the conference room and walked down the hall to his office. After he shut his door, he ran to his desk and gathered a few personal items that he wanted to keep. Satisfied that he had everything, he walked quickly out of his office and took the elevator down to the lobby.

He forced himself to stay calm, as he went through security. It was agonizingly slow. The Pentagon's security was established to assure that no one absconded with the government's confidential information. As such, every briefcase, purse and oversized pocket was searched for sensitive data.

Because it was so late in the evening, Security made a more concerted effort to check for contraband items. It made for a long wait.

After finally making it through Security, Bryce sighed in relief. He walked to a second bank of elevators, that led to the underground parking garage.

He entered one of the elevators and waited until it delivered him to the correct floor. However, as he exited, he heard a noise behind him. He turned in time to see two men approach him. He felt a sting on his neck. Fleetingly, he realized that he had been hit with a tranquilizer dart.

His world went dark.

* * *

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Sarah nearly choked when she saw the non-descript van parked on the side of the road. It had personalized plates that said 'PAC QST 7'. It was them. Her luck was holding.

She switched off her lights and siren and slowly approached their vehicle. Just then, Banderas looked in the side mirror and realized that he had company. His eyes narrowed when he saw a flash of blond hair in the approaching vehicle. He knew it was the woman who stabbed him.

He quickly started the van, and shot back onto the narrow two lane road. Reacting to his attempt to flee, Sarah switched on the police siren and flashing lights. She then gunned the engine of the squad car, and took off in pursuit of the van.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie listened intently for indications of someone approaching her hiding spot. She trembled when she heard someone enter the treatment room.

"No trace of anyone in here," boomed a man into his radio. Ellie could hear static and beeps, as another man echoed similar sentiments, from another part of the building.

"Wait, hold-on. I need to check something else," replied the man. Ellie heard footsteps on the stairs. She knew the man would see Lindermann's body on the ground. Luckily, she wasn't visible from where the body laid. She held her breath.

She heard him speak into his radio, "I have another body in this room. Standby."

She heard a grunting and a rustling of clothes. He was turning over the body. She was afraid to peek at the stranger, as he inspected Lindermann's body.

"Lindermann is dead. Either the NSA or CIA found out that he was working for us. No trace of The Intersect. Let me check his desk. He might have left something there," stated the man into his radio.

Ellie's eyes widened in horror. When the man reached the desk, he would definitely see her. She looked desperately around for another hiding place. She saw none. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a disposable needle on the ground under the desk.

She grabbed it. Ellie fished out the vial of ketamine in her pocket and plunged the needle into the vial. She knew the medication would incapacitate the man quickly. She readied herself for his approach.

**

* * *

****Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Sarah was following the van closely. Her vehicle definitely had the advantage in maneuverability. She had to be careful on how she proceeded.

The van and Sarah's squad car careened along the windy roads. Sarah clipped the back of the van a few times, testing Banderas' driving abilities. He was a good driver.

She tried to assess where Chuck was in the vehicle. _Was he in the back unsecured or was he in the passenger seat with his safety belt on?_

She inched her vehicle towards the passenger door. Once positioned, she slammed her vehicle into the van forcing it to swerve. A hand came up against the passenger window_. It was Chuck! He was in the passenger seat! _

She was elated because she had more leeway in how she stopped the van, knowing that Chuck was seat belted.

The van and the police car continued to hit each other, as they raced along the narrow canyon road. Other motorists hurriedly pulled their car out of their path, due to the flashing lights and siren of Sarah's car.

Sarah spied a wide turn in the road. She calculated her odds of running the van off the road.

She silently whispered a prayer for Chuck, and slammed her squad car into the van violently. The van swerved and she hit the vehicle again, forcing it off the road along the wide turn.

The van's tires hit the shoulder of the road and the vehicle lurched sideways. Banderas over corrected, and the vehicle suddenly started to rock unsteadily. Out of control, the van hit the soft shoulder at too high of a rate of speed. The top heavy vehicle careened sideways and overturned. The van disappeared from Sarah's sight as it rolled sideways down the steep embankment.

Sarah screamed. She wanted to run the van off the road, not have it flip uncontrollably down the steep hill. She slammed on the brakes of her squad car, and quickly jumped out of the vehicle.

She looked down the embankment and saw the crumpled wreckage of the van. She realized with horror that the vehicle had flipped numerous times, as it tumbled down the hillside.

Sarah jumped over the railing and raced down the hillside. She catapulted over rocks and several bushes, as she maneuvered quickly down the steep incline, without regard to her own safety.

At the bottom, Sarah slowed her pace. She approached the wreckage cautiously. The tangled heap of a vehicle laid upside down. Her breath hitched in worry. Her mind screamed, _'Please be alright Chuck!_'

She peered through the shattered windshield and saw Banderas. He saw her and moved slightly. Not willing to take anymore chances with Chuck's safety, she shot through the windshield killing Banderas instantly.

Relieved that she had terminated the last of the immediate Fulcrum threats, she moved to the passenger door and looked in. Her heart lurched. Chuck hung upside down, secured in his awkward position by his seat belt. He was not moving.

Tears welled up in her eyes. She willed herself, not to think the worst.

Fear gripped her, as she mindlessly began to tear at the passenger door. She desperately fought to reach the man she loved.


	15. Chapter 15: Signs of Life

**Chap 15: Signs of Life**

Author's Note: Sorry about the long delay. Life interrupted. But I am hoping to get another chapter out mid-week. Anyway, I hope you find this chapter an enjoyable read. The story continues to be action oriented and somewhat 'stressful'…

* * *

**Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie held her breath as the unknown man approached her hiding place underneath the desk. Her heart pounded and she heard buzzing in her ears. She was terrified.

As his footsteps drew near, she pushed herself against the back side of the desk. From her hiding place, she had a partial view of the approaching man's brown pants and torso. She discerned his muscular build and knew she couldn't fight him. She gripped the needle in her hands more tightly. It was her only hope in defending herself against the insanity that had suddenly befallen her.

The man strode purposely toward the desk. He was intent on examining the doctor's paperwork spread out on top of the desk. Ellie held her breath, hoping that she might go unseen. But the man sensed her presence. He stumbled back and peered under the desk.

"What the hell?"

Ellie lunged forward with the needle. She stabbed the Fulcrum agent in his femoral vein at his groin. She pushed the stopper on the needle. She knew that the vein would immediately return the medicine his heart. She knew it would speed up the delivery of the medication to his body. She only hoped that the medicine would take effect before the man could hurt her.

"You bitch," hissed the agent, as he staggered backwards. Ellie scampered out of her hiding place with the needle still in her hand.

The agent's eyes bulged and he reached behind him to grab his weapon. He eyes burned into her. He was going to kill her. Ellie's eye widen in terror.

But just as the man pulled his weapon, he staggered. He was suddenly unable to keep his head up. He dropped the gun to the floor as he fought to maintain balance. He staggered sideways and fell to the floor as unconsciousness overtook him.

Ellie was stunned. She had never had to defend her life. She had never considered what it would feel like. The man had fully intended to kill her. It made her shake and she was paralyzed with shock at the encounter.

Her reverie was interrupted, however, when the radio on the Fulcrum agent beeped. She heard the urgent call of his partner. She had to hurry. There was at least one other man on the premises, who would see her dead.

She ran to the medicine cabinet and randomly grabbed vials of medicine and a few extra needles. She stuffed the medicine vials in her pockets and sprinted down the steps of the observation deck. She needed to get back to the Panic Room before the unconscious man's partner learned of her presence.

She quietly made her way to the door of the treatment room. Ellie was still terrified, but she had a purpose. She had to make it back to the Panic Room to save Casey. She also realized that it was the only safe place in the entire facility for her. Sarah was right. Ellie should have never left the Panic Room.

She peeked outside the door of the treatment room into the deserted hallway. There was no sign of the Fulcrum agent's partner. Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she slowly started down the corridor. She couldn't help think that it suddenly felt much more dark and ominous than when she first traversed it alone.

* * *

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Sarah was practically screaming Chuck's name as she struggled unsuccessfully to open the passenger door of the van. The vehicle was overturned and rested upside down in the narrow ravine that paralleled the main road.

Sarah had careened down the side of the treacherous ravine, and stood outside the vehicle vainly attempting to extract Chuck. Sarah had shot through the windshield to protect Chuck from Banderas. The noise of the gunshot piercing the windshield should have made Chuck react. But it did not. His lack of response had terrified Sarah.

Sarah watched his unmoving form as Chuck hung upside down from the passenger seat. _Was he in a coma? _Her mind raced frantically as she thought of Graham's description of the doctor's work. An agonized cry tore from her mouth at the realization that Chuck was seriously hurt overwhelmed her.

She stopped struggling with the door and attempted to calm her breathing. She recognized that the struggling with the door was useless. She needed to take a different approach.

She walked around the van looking for entry. At the back of the vehicle she tried the doors. They were unlocked. Squeezing the latch more, she let out a small gasp of glee as the doors opened. However, she was quickly disappointed when she realized that there was metal grating between the back compartment and front section of the van. She could not get to Chuck from these doors.

She scanned the back of the van dejectedly. Suddenly her eyes stopped. She opened up a side compartment and found a tire iron. She grabbed it excitedly and walked to the front of the overturned van.

She faced the shattered windshield and stuck the end of the tire iron into the small hole where she had shot through the windshield. Using the tire iron, she began pulling back the safety glass of the windshield. It was difficult work, but slowly she broke away sections of the windshield.

She would free Chuck….no matter what it took.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

As Ellie silently tip toed down the Institute's corridor, she prayed that she didn't come across the unconscious man's partner. Unfortunately, that was not to be the case. She heard footsteps approaching from a side corridor. It was along the direct path that she needed to traverse to reach the safety of the Panic Room.

Adrenaline coursed through her. It was dangerous, but she had to make a run for it. Holding her breath, she dashed past the corridor. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the approaching man react as she dashed past the corridor. She wondered if she was being overly dramatic, and maybe the man might not be that dangerous.

Her musings were quickly interrupted, however, as a bullet ricocheted off the wall near her head. Ellie ran for her life.

* * *

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Finally, Sarah had broken away enough of the windshield to ease her way into the front of the van. It was close quarters. Both Chuck and Banderas bodies hung from their seats. She ignored the pool of blood that had gathered below Banderas.

Sarah felt a moment of fear. She scanned Chuck's listless body. She was afraid to touch him.

"Chuck?" cried Sarah. _He had to be alright!_

Sarah reached her hand out to gently touch his check. It was warm. She released her breath in relief. She had unconsciously stopped breathing, as she touched him. She realized that she was afraid that he might be dead.

Chiding herself for thinking the worst, she focused on her mission; to protect Chuck. She sprung into action as she delicately, but purposely, checked him for injuries. Finding nothing that would hamper her from moving him, Sarah positioned herself to catch Chuck's body and unbuckled his seat belt.

He fell on to her. "Damn it, Chuck. You're heavier than you look," remarked Sarah, as she gently maneuvered him to the floor of overturned vehicle. The sudden change in positions made Chuck groan. The sounds made Sarah's heart jump.

"Chuck, can you hear me?' cried Sarah, anxiously.

She purposely tapped his face with her fingers. He responded with a louder groan.

She smiled. She felt a moment of joy. He was alive and semi-conscious.

"Hold on. I'll get you out of here."

Sarah braced her legs against the seat and dragged Chuck's prone body out of the van. Once out of the confines of the vehicle, she scanned the area. Spotting a clearing, she dragged him to the location, certain that they were safely away from the wrecked van.

Sarah eyes began to water. They were together again. She had thought on so many occasions, that she would never see him again. She knelt down next to him and dragged him into her lap. The warmth of his body made her feel better. She hugged him for a moment before she spoke.

"Chuck, it's Sarah. Can you hear me?"

Sarah cupped his face with her hands. She wiped away one of her tears that had fallen on his cheek, with her thumb. Her entire life rested in this moment. He was her life. _He had to be okay._

Chuck heard Sarah. He wanted to respond, but his head was jumbled. He couldn't process the dizzying array of sensations spinning around him. He tried to open his eyes, but the sunlight felt like burning spears entering his brain. Trying again, he cried in agony at the entry of light.

He vainly tried to shield his eyes. Sarah seeing his pain, urgently inquired, "What is it Chuck? Tell me!"

"Eyes," cried Chuck, as he withered in pain. "The light."

Sarah noted that he could respond to her inquiry. That was good considering Graham's comments regarding the Doctor's work.

She scanned the area and saw a tree with shade. She grabbed Chuck and dragged him into the shade. She gently laid him back against the ground.

"Chuck, there's shade here. Can you open your eyes now?" Sarah peered down at Chuck worriedly, as she held his hand.

Chuck's head was still on fire, but he understood. Cautiously, he opened his eyes. Looking up he could make out the shape of a woman's face, but it was a blur. He still seemed to be floating in space, but the pain in his head seemed to ground him somewhat. He focused in on the woman.

"Where am I? Who are you?' inquired Chuck.

Sarah's voice hitched her throat. His words were like a knife to her heart. She wanted to cry out like a wounded animal. Chuck didn't recognize her!

She grasped his collar and anguished, "Chuck it's me. It's Sarah."

Chuck's mind reeled. She was important, but he couldn't remember. He stared up at the outline of the woman. She was so familiar. He reached up and entangled his hand in her hair. He weakly pulled her towards him. His vision was still blurry but he saw a patch of blond hair and a glimpse of cobalt blue eyes.

It spurred him. It was like a flash, but it was full of memories of Sarah. They cascaded painfully through his mind. It overwhelmed him. It made him falter and he began to loose consciousness.

Alarmed, Sarah cried, "Chuck stay with me. Don't leave me. I can't live without you."

She began to cry profusely as Chuck drifted away.

Sarah was bereft. Chuck was gone. She fell forward on to him sobbing. She cried into his chest and held him. She cried for the unfairness of it all.

* * *

**Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie raced down the corridor. She had to make the next corner. She could hear the unrelenting footsteps of the Fulcrum agent behind her. As she reached the corner, she heard another shot ring out, as the glass enclosed fire extinguisher exploded next to her. She involuntarily cried out in absolute terror.

She turned a corner and practically fell into the office that accessed the Panic Room. She turned and locked the door behind her with jittery fingers. She turned the lock, just as the knob turned.

It frightened her to realize how close the gunman was to catching her. She stumbled back, just as the door frame exploded from a gunshot. Wood chards flew through the room cutting her cheek.

The Fulcrum agent had shot the door jamb! Her eyes wide, Ellie stumbled towards the Panic Room door. It was still slightly ajar from when she left. She half stumbled, half crawled through its entrance. She grabbed the heavy door and struggled to close it. She leveraged all her weight backwards.

Suddenly the door slammed shut as high powered ammunition slammed into it. The Fulcrum agent had unknowingly helped her shut the heavy door more quickly by shooting it.

Ellie let out a relieved gasp, as she hit the button the initiated the mechanized lock. She heard the lock slide into place. The door was secure.

She ignored the quickening of her pulse, as she realized that the muffled thumps against the door were bullets, as the Fulcrum agent attempted to storm the door.

She hoped that Sarah was right about the safety of the Panic Room. She thought briefly about her brother. _Was he still alive?_

She stopped herself from thinking about Chuck. She knew it would paralyze her. She couldn't let herself think about him. There was still too much to do.

Focusing on the tasks at hand, Ellie summoned her composure and walked over to Casey, who laid unmoving on the floor. She checked his vitals. They were thready at best.

She looked up briefly, after the door shuddered loudly. The agent must have hit he door with something, much more powerful than a hand gun. She grimaced.

Sarah better be right about the door. Ellie didn't allow herself to think about the agent further. She had a surgery to perform.

Ellie started pulling out vials and plastic gloves from her pockets. She couldn't save her brother. But she would be damned, if she let John Casey, or whoever he turned out to be, die without trying to save his life.

As Ellie took her first cut, she thought about her life. She was disappointed in herself.

She had vowed to watch out for Chuck, when their parents had left them. She had broken that vow. She had turned a blind eye to events surrounding them.

Ellie knew something was not right for months. But she blindly had ignored the warning signs surrounding her. It had cost her. Bill Tanner was dead. Chuck might be dead. Certainly, she would never be the same.

Sarah and Casey had a lot of explaining to do. As she began to repair Casey's spleen, she hoped that Casey lived long enough for her to learn the truth.

And Sarah?

Ellie grimaced. Her brother's supposed girlfriend was another matter all together.


	16. Chapter 16: Altered Lives

**Chapter 16:** **Altered Lives**

**

* * *

****Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Somewhere in Chuck's unconscious mind, he heard Sarah's cries. His mind had finally succumbed to the damage it had sustained. It had started its retreat to the painless ethers of nothingness. It had simply shutdown.

Science called the condition a profound state of unconsciousness. Others simply called it a coma. It Chuck's case, it was the beginning of the end. The damage was severe.

But as his mind retreated, what remained of whatever the intangible thing that made Chuck what he was listened.

It heard Sarah's cries. It felt her clutch his collar. It recognized her desperation. It spurred what was left of Chuck to fight. He didn't have it in him to deny her anything.

He returned for her.

-o-

Chuck awoke to Sarah on his chest. He was confused and felt disconnected to his surroundings. But the warmth of her body called to him.

His head felt like it was on fire, and the noises she made near his ear caused his head to throb even worse. But she held him and he knew that it was good. He didn't understand where they were, or why he felt so bad. But knew he belonged with Sarah.

Her head was buried in his neck. He pursed his lips when he became aware that she was crying. It tortured him to see her upset. He needed to soothe her. With effort, he forced his shaking hands to rub small circles on her back.

He wanted to tell her to stop crying, but he couldn't put the words together. Frustrated, he mumbled, "Okay."

He momentarily became alarmed at his inability to articulate what he felt. Something was wrong. But seeing Sarah's desperate sobs, he ignored his fears. He wouldn't think about himself. She needed him more.

So overwhelmed by her emotions, Sarah had not recognized that Chuck had regained consciousness or that he was rubbing her back. However, when he spoke, she quickly pulled back and gazed into his haggard face with her heart pounding.

"Chuck…," wailed Sarah. She scanned his features, taking in his glassy eyes and slackened face. He was awake but clearly not himself. Her eyes grew wide and tears threatened to flow as she started to comprehend his altered state.

Seeing her growing discomfort, Chuck knew that she was about to bawl over his condition. He worked hard to give her a half smile and softly whispered, "Sarah, no cry."

Sarah's lip trembled. Chuck was so obviously hurt, but trying to make her feel better. It made her heart hurt. It was so Chuck.

She returned his smile between tears, but her attempt at smiling quickly evaporated and she fell back on to him. She quietly whimpered, "I thought I lost you." She clutched his collar and sobbed.

She cried for several minutes on his chest. Finally, her tears ebbed and they laid together, taking comfort in finally being together.

Wiping the tears from her face, Sarah looked up into Chuck's eyes and asked, "Have I told you recently, how much I love you?"

Their eyes locked. Sarah wanted to say so much more. But she refrained, when Chuck tightened his hold around her waist. She watched as Chuck struggled to speak.

"No told me before," slurred Chuck, quietly. He tried to smile but could only hold it briefly.

Sarah's heart bled. She recognized that Chuck had suffered some type of neurological trauma at the hands of Dr. Lindermann. She tried to stay positive and not show him how upset she really was. He was trying to be strong for her…and she was going to be strong for him. She focused on the positive.

"Well I do. But you scared me," replied Sarah, as she hugged him tighter for emphasis.

Chuck was silent for a moment as he processed her words. Finally Chuck asked, "Happened?"

Sarah was briefly puzzled by his words. Chuck recognizing her questioning face, he quickly added, "Jumbled head. Hurts."

Chuck eyes grew wide as he recognized his inability to connect words into sentences. Sensing his alarm, she quickly tried to soothe him.

"It's okay, Chuck. The treatment at the Institute messed with your head. You are showing symptoms of a bad concussion." She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Everything will be okay. I promise." Sarah placed her forehead against his and looked him in the eyes. She asked him earnestly, "You trust me?"

Chuck nodded and Sarah released the breath that she was holding. She needed him to believe that he was going to be okay. She wouldn't let either of them think any other way.

Suddenly Chuck started to clutch at her and she looked up into his eyes in concern. His eyes looked frightened and he blurted out, "Ellie?"

Sarah recognized that Chuck was concerned for Ellie's safety. Sarah responded quickly.

"She is still at the Institute."

Chuck immediately tried to sit up, but flopped over helplessly as his head swam at the sudden movement. He called out Ellie's name again.

Sarah caught him and laid him back down. "You don't want to move fast. Your head has been hurt," explained Sarah. But Chuck wouldn't settle down. She grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "What's wrong?"

"Ellie."

Sarah sighed. "She's at the Institute with Casey. They are in a reinforced military grade Panic Room. Fulcrum would need a tank to get in there. They'll be okay."

Chuck shook his head stubbornly. But the jarring of his head back and forth, made him nauseous. He pushed himself on his side and began to dry heave.

Sarah rubbed his back, in an effort to soothe him. "Chuck, we need to get you medical attention."

Chuck looked up and glared at her. Sarah grimaced. She recognized that Chuck wanted to retrieve his sister from the Institute. In fact, she did too. But her first priority was Chuck. She had to maintain his safety as his handler, and more importantly, for herself.

Sarah recognized that something intangible had changed in her, while she was in the treatment room. She didn't have time to think about it now. But she felt it and she promised herself that she would think about it later. For now, she had to focus on the task at hand.

"Let's try to get you out of here first. We are in a deep ravine and it's going to be difficult to climb out. Let's decide on going back to the Institute after we get to the top," replied Sarah, neutrally. She didn't want to alarm him by revealing how intimidated she was by the idea of scrambling to the top with Chuck in his current condition.

He seemed mollified by her response and looked unaware of her trepidation. She hoped she was strong enough to save him. Taking a final look at the steep walls of the ravine, Sarah stood up.

She took in a steadying breath, and lifted Chuck to his feet.

* * *

**Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Ellie finished her last stitch on Major Casey's torso. To her surprise, John Casey had survived the surgery. She had seen many patients die with injuries much less severe after being treated in a fully equipped hospital.

In contrast, John Casey had survived his life threatening injuries, while being treated with the most rudimentary of medical supplies. It amazed her. Ellie had no doubt that John Casey was a fighter.

Ellie sighed. _How had her brother become entangled with such a fierce man?_ She shook her head in disbelief. Her brother wasn't a fighter like John Casey. How could she expect him to still be okay after what she had witnessed?

The thought ate at her. Ellie had a sudden need to stretch her legs. Standing up with difficulty after performing surgery on her knees, she walked to the Panic Room's communications panel. She used a switch to cycle through the different cameras that monitored the Institute's grounds.

Ellie stopped when she saw the man who had shot at her. He was on the Observation Deck attempting to rouse his partner. She snickered. She had given her first assailant enough narcotics to keep him knocked out for at least twelve hours. The gunman's efforts would be useless. She grimaced. At least it would keep the gunman busy.

She thought about Devon. He must be worried about her by now. She had left Los Angeles without leaving word. It was foolish. She realized that she had carelessly endangered her life. It would hurt him to know that she had endangered their future.

Ellie suspected the worst about Chuck. The experiments that she witnessed were just too terrible. The world of espionage was much too brutal. She couldn't help but think that she would never see Devon again.

Ellie sat down on the floor. She placed her head on her knees and cried.

* * *

**Somewhere on The Old Road, Monterey, CA**

Sarah was exhausted and her hands were cut and scraped from climbing along the steep ravine. Getting Chuck to the top of the ravine had required super human effort on her part, and more than a few prayers.

As it turned out, Chuck could not take direct sunlight and had to keep his eyes closed as they climbed the steep grade. It forced her to direct his every step. Even worse, his balance was off, and she had practically carried him up the incline.

However, through pure strength of will, Sarah had gotten Chuck up the ravine. Every muscle in her body was spent, but she had done it. She had gotten him to the road. She was just unsure what to do next.

Sarah laid Chuck down in the backseat of the patrol car and then sat in the driver's seat. She had to rest for a bit. It had been a difficult experience and it had scared her when Chuck had suddenly had a seizure half way up the incline. It had eventually passed, but it drove home the precarious condition that he was in.

She wanted to drive him to the closest hospital. However Fulcrum was still a concern and it was likely monitoring all the local hospitals. It was just too dangerous. Sarah decided to call Director Graham. She hoped that he could arrange for an aerial extraction.

Sarah's hopes were quickly dashed, when she realized that her cell phone had no signal on the twisty canyon road.

Chuck needed medical attention immediately and Sarah realized that Ellie was the closest medical doctor. Re-entering the Institute was also dangerous. But if Ellie treated Chuck, then Sarah wouldn't have to lie about what happened to him.

Sarah started the car and made a U-turn on the canyon road. She prayed that Fulcrum hadn't returned in force to the Institute.

**

* * *

****Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

"God, you are crying like a girl! Do you mind stopping? It's annoying me."

Ellie looked up in shock as she heard John Casey's icy remark. She gulped self-consciously. She was embarrassed that he witnessed her moment of weakness.

She stood up and wiped the tears from her face and walked over to John. Avoiding his eyes, she took his vitals. They were strong and steady.

"John, I can't believe that you are already awake after surgery. How do you feel?"

Casey felt terrible, but was relieved that Ellie had stopped crying and her demeanor had steadied. He hated to see women cry…especially good women, like Ellie Bartowski.

"I feel like my chest has a hole in it. How do you think I feel?" barked Casey.

Ellie laughed. "I can't believe that I'm happy to hear that my grumpy neighbor John, is back. That is…if your name really is John."

Her smile faltered at her own joke. Her attempt at humor had reminded her of how badly she had been deceived.

A sudden awkwardness fell between them. Casey watched her smile fade. He had watched her brother exhibit the same gesture numerous times. Casey knew what she was remembering all the lies that she had been told. It made him feel like a heel.

Casey needed to explain. "Ellie, I'm sorry if we abused your trust. But all our actions were based upon the need to protect your brother. I really can't say more. It's classified. But know that Walker and I were assigned to protect him."

Ellie scrutinized Casey for a moment. Her eyes flashed and Casey held his breath. He suddenly thought she was beautiful when she was angry…and she definitely was angry.

"You are a liar. Don't profess that you were here to protect my brother. Have you looked at his face? I can't believe you're trying to use that protection crap after you pulverized my brother's face."

Ellie grabbed a vial and a needle before Casey could react and jabbed it in his arm. A look of alarm spread across Casey's face.

"Oh, stop looking at me like that," snapped Ellie. "If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't have risked my life to save your sorry ass."

She watched as Casey fell into a medicated sleep.

Satisfied that he was unconscious and resting, she sat down in front of the Panic Room Communications Panel. Weariness washed over her. She closed her eyes for a few moments and muttered, "I just didn't want to listen to your drivel."

* * *

**The Pacific Quest Behavioral Institute, Monterey, CA**

Sarah had pulled over the patrol car outside the entrance gate of the Institute. She had finally been able to contact Director Graham. He was relieved to hear that she had secured The Intersect. However, the Monterey area was still overwhelmed by Fulcrum agents and the intelligence agencies were having trouble differentiating between compromised and uncompromised resources.

Graham did not want to risk taking Chuck to a local hospital. He agreed that it was best to have Ellie Bartowski treat Chuck.

He promised to send an aerial extraction team as soon as possible. But it was going to take time to find uncompromised resources. Frustrated, Sarah held back a heated retort. Chuck needed a swift extraction and upsetting her boss wouldn't help the situation. Sarah could only shake her head at the lunacy of it all.

She really didn't care about Graham & Beckman's objectives anymore. This mission had altered her somehow. She only cared about Chuck. He was the love of her life and she would be damned, if she let her job stop them from being together.

She drove to the front doors of the Institute and helped Chuck out of the vehicle. He was conscious but was still having difficulty speaking and maintaining his balance. She noticed that he needed to lean on her even more heavily than before. She grimaced. He was getting worse. Alarmed, she dragged Chuck's limp body into the Institute.

-o-

Ellie was scanning through the surveillance cameras when she spotted Chuck and Sarah enter the Institute's front doors. Immediately she became concerned. Chuck looked like he was in terrible condition and Sarah looked overwhelmed with getting him through the door. Sarah would never recognize in time that there was a gunman in the building.

Ellie ran to the Panic Room door and released the lock. Not caring about the consequences, she ventured out of the secured room intent on saving her brother.

-o-

Sarah was concentrating on Chuck so intently; she did not see the gunman enter the lobby until he ordered her to stop walking. Startled, she looked up and saw a man pointing a gun directly at her.

Sarah was speechless. She couldn't pull her gun in time and she was suddenly at a loss for what to do. The gunman saw her confusion and smiled. He knew that she was trapped.

He cocked his gun and smirked. "I guess you lost."

Sarah blanched. She noticed that Chuck had squeezed her hand. She was just about to say her goodbye to Chuck, when Ellie entered the room. The gunman was momentarily distracted. It gave Sarah enough time to pull her gun and shoot.

The gunmen fell to the ground dead. Ellie watched in horror.

"You killed him in cold blood. You didn't even try to disarm him," accused Ellie, in shock.

Sarah sighed. "Ellie, he would have tried to shoot me and Chuck. Believe me… in the world of espionage, one doesn't have the luxury of being politically correct," replied Sarah.

The words tore into Ellie. She was momentary paralyzed by their brutality and their truthfulness. It truly was an awful world that her brother had fallen into.

"We don't have time for this. Help me get Chuck into the Panic Room. I brought him back here so that you could give him medical attention," remarked Sarah, urgently.

Mentioning Chuck's name spurred Ellie into action. She reached out and grabbed Chuck shoulder. The redistribution of his weight caught Sarah off guard. She lost her balance and she had to lay her gun down on the lobby counter, to keep from dropping Chuck.

Ellie apologized and looped an arm under one of Chuck's shoulders. Together, the women carried Chuck into the Panic Room. As they walked, Sarah described Chuck's symptoms.

"Has Chuck always had this much difficulty walking?" asked Ellie.

"No, he has been getting worse since he had the seizure," explained Sarah.

"I think that I'll administer some anti-seizure medication to Chuck. I found quite a bit of it stored here. I suspect that Lindermann must have seen similar symptoms with his other patients and used the medication to control the seizure and their resultant damage," remarked Ellie.

Sarah gulped. The seizure had worsened Chuck's condition. She hadn't considered that. She was relieved that she had delivered Chuck to Ellie. She knew that Ellie would provide the best medical attention possible under these trying conditions.

"Sounds good, Ellie. Let me get my gun out of the lobby and we will seal the Panic Room door closed until the extraction team arrives in few hours."

Ellie nodded her head and began a detailed examination of Chuck. She ignored Sarah as she left in search of her weapon.

Once Sarah had left the room, Ellie suddenly jumped up and ran to the Panic Room door. With considerable effort, she tugged the heavy door shut and initiated the mechanized lock.

With hard eyes, Ellie whispered, "I'm sorry Sarah. I can't afford to be politically correct either."

She walked over to her brother and sat down. She picked up a vial of anti-seizure medicine and prepared a needle. She plunged it into his arm. Satisfied that she had done everything that she could, she squeezed his hand and watched as the medication gently did its job. Chuck gently drifted off into a deep sleep.

She ignored the muffled knocking at the door.

-The End-

--

Author's Note: Sorry, if the ending was a little shocking. Look for the sequel of the **Brain Snatcher**!Coming Soon!


End file.
